Silence Is Golden
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: For some reason, a lord far away wants Kagome kidnapped, and they send Inuyasha to do the job.Kagome is a fragile, quiet girl, but it gets her into something unexpected.Will this ruin Inuyasha's typical tasks, or will it save him from the dreadful future.
1. The Accession

DarkShadow At Midnight!

Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha!!!!

Silence Is Golden Chapter One "The Accession"

"Got it, Kagome?Do you understand our plan?"asked Kazuya, her father.

Kagome looked at her father with cold, boring wolf silver eyes. She simply nodded, and waited for him to dismiss her. He nodded to her, waved at the door. She stood, and walked up. Kazuya sighed heavily, and sat with a thud in his chair.

He ran his hand threw his jet black hair, and his wolf green eyes softened as a woman walked in. She had long sandy brown hair, and silver eyes. It was his mate, Sayuri. She sat in his lap, gave him a sweet kiss, and asked,

"Why are you using Kagome as bait, Kazuya?"

Kazuya sighed, "I'm not using her as bait, I'd put my own life before I put my child.I got a letter from a old priestess.. she said that someone was going to kidnap Kagome, so.. I had someone follow the person, and find out who, and why they want my daughter."

"Whose the follower?"asked Sayuri worried.

Kazuya sighed, "The new guy, Jadai."

"Oh, I see."smiled Sayuri. "When will this all occur?"

Kazuya looked up at her, "Tonight."

"I'm going to go talk to Kagome."sighed Sayuri, standing.

She gave him a heart-felt kiss, and left. When she got to Kagome's room, she had finished changing into a black kimono. Sayuri smiled,

"Hey dear."

Kagome sat down, and gestured for her mother to take the brush,

"Can you brush me hair, mom?"

Sayuri nodded, and took the brush. She began to brush as Kagome whispered,

"Am I coming back?"

Sayuri smiled, "Of course you are, Kagome."

Sayuri put the brush down after a while of silent brushing her hair, and let her stand. Kagome whispered,

"I have to go now."

Sayuri nodded, "Think before you do, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, and walked out. She walked out the back way of the castle, and into the woods. She stopped, and closed her eyes. She heard whining behind her, and turned around. There sat a grey wolf.

Kagome whispered,

"Return to the village, Kenta."

She watched him leave, and turned back to the forest. Kagome closed her eyes, and took a breath. Not far away was a watching person. She opened her eyes, and walked into the forest. She figured Jadai wouldn't be following for an other day.

The sky began to be painted black as she went deeper into the forest. Kagome now sensed someone walking behind her. They were running now, and she didn't seemed phased when two strong pair of hands wrapped around her. He whispered into her ear,

"Don't struggle or I'll kill you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, as he pushed her forward. Kagome began to walk but forgot she was suppose to act scared,

"Where are you taking me?"

She mentally slapped herself. Kagome obviously wasn't acting real good, because what she said didn't even sound like fear. More like boredom. The boy stepped in front of her. He had long silver hair, dog ears, and surprised amber eyes,

"You aren't scared?"

Kagome just stared back at him, not saying a word. He glared,

"You can't talk now?"

The boy began to growl, and turned. She followed. Kagome thought to herself,

"_They sent hanyou...to kidnap me?Pathetic...I can easily take him down, but... his power is strong.Stronger than mine maybe.I doubt that Jadai guy was even a ally."_

As if reading her thoughts, he informed, "Jadai isn't going to be following you.It's an ally of mine, and was sent to your castle to beg to protect the lords daughter.Guess your bastard of a father fell for it."

Kagome stopped, and glared. He turned around, and smirked. She remembered what her mother told her:

"_Think before you do, Kagome._"

At that, she relaxed, and glared at the ground. Kagome really wanted to just punch him for insulting her father, but she couldn't. Kagome bit the middle part between her index finger, and her thumb. She immediately calmed down, and he asked,

"Trying to calm yourself...keh...I'll make you say something before we arrive.It's a long way there, so be prepared."

Kagome wasn't told she couldn't talk to the kidnapper, but she was born that way. The sweet and fragile girl of Lord Kazuya. That's all they ever thought of her. Kagome clenched her fist, and bit down on her hand again.

_**Back At The Castle**_

"What do you mean Jadai wasn't an ally!"blared Kazuya, his eyes turning blood red.

Sayuri asked, "Where is my daughter!"

"I'm sorry, we just received this letter from the priestess.She can't predict two things at once, but she said you two will get something unexpected from this whole thing."informed the man before them.

Kazuya asked, "What else did she say?"

"Uh... silence is golden."

Sayuri sighed, "This is ridicule."

"I want you to send a letter to Lord Sesshomaru of the West, and ask if he can send his daughter to follow."

The man gasped, "But Lord!She's a girl!"

"And she's the daughter of the strongest demon around!If you feel that way!Send Kohaku, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara as backup!Now!"roared Kazuya.

He jumped, "Yes sir!"

He hurried out the room. Sayuri called for the man to bring them to the office first, and he nodded. Sayuri ran a hand threw her long sandy brown hair,

"Please guide my daughter, wolf of the moon."

Kazuya took a deep breath, "She'll be fine.Kagome isn't weak."

"Her actions tend to get her in trouble though, Kazuya!"yelled Sayuri with tears.

Kazuya stood, and hugged the now sobbing Sayuri. He whispered,

"She'll be okay, and if she is not...I'll be the one responsible."

Sayuri shook her head, "She's our daughter, and what happens to her is our fault."

Kazuya sighed and buried his head in her neck. There was a knock on the door, and Kazuya called,

"Come in!"

In came Kohaku, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Miroku asked,

"We want to go after Kagome immediately!"

Sango walked over to Sayuri and gave her a hug,

"We're going to find, Kagome.Don't worry."

Kazuya nodded, "Stay far away from them, but don't loose trace."

"Right!"they all yelled.

Kazuya nodded, "Be careful, and also...Rin will hopefully be following you.So expect her arrival."

They all nodded, rushed out, and followed Kagome's scent.

_**First, in this story... Shippo, and Kohaku are 16. Let me just tell you all the ages:**_

_**Shippo:16**_

_**Kohaku:16**_

_**Kirara:15**_

_**Rin:15**_

_**Sesshomaru:24**_

_**Inuyasha:19**_

_**Miroku:19**_

_**Sango:18**_

_**Kagome:18**_

_**Other ages will come in later!! Review Please!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Typical Sibling

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!

**Rated T For language**

Silence Is Golden Chapter Two "Typical Sibling"

"How was that, Daddy?"asked Rin panting.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Little harder next time, Rin."

"My lord!You have a wolf visitor!"shouted Jaken scrambling into the room with the man behind him.

Sesshomaru asked, "A wolf... are you from the southern village?"

"Yes, I have a request from Lord Kazuya."nodded the man.

Sesshomaru asked, "What is it?"

"Lord Kazuya wants your daughter Rin, to follow a rescue squad: Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku from the demon exterminator village, Miroku from the monk/priest/priestess's village, and Shippo from the fox village."informed the wolf-man.

Sesshomaru asked, "Who has been kidnapped?"

"The Lord's daughter, Kagome."

Rin gasped, "What happened!?"

"This is unlike Kazuya to allow his daughter to just be taken."stated Sesshomaru, ignoring Rin's outburst.

The man nodded, "He had a follower, turns out he was not an ally.Kagome was told to follow behind the kidnapper, who was identified as an half demon."

"Could it be Inuyasha, father?"asked Rin, with a glare.

Sesshomaru stood, "Rin, I want you to go with the others, and tell them to follow behind the two.When you find out where Inuyasha has been for so many years, send me a message threw your orb necklace."

"Yes!"nodded Rin.

The man nodded to Sesshomaru, "Thank you for hearing my lord out, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes, you both are dismissed."

The man left, and Rin left to pack, and immediately get on the trail.

_**With Kagome/Inuyasha-Next Day**_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha wipe his sword off. A demon lay died on the ground before them. He grumbled,

"Damn it all, are you alright?"

Kagome pulled herself off the ground. She had got struck from behind, even though she knew it was coming. She refused to let him see how powerful she was, and start bugging her about it. She had a gash on her bed, but still looked dull. Inuyasha growled, and grabbed both her shoulders, then shook her,

"I'm asking you a question, bitch!"

This made her snap, and she punched him square in the face. He didn't see it coming, and flew back into a tree. Kagome felt pain surge threw her, but ignored her as her 'inner wolf' healed her. Kagome frowned at her torn kimono, and took the top off. She had a black tank top on, and it didn't have a scratch on it.

She watched as Inuyasha stomped toward her. He yelled,

"What the hell was that for!You can punch me with amazing speed, but can't kill a fucking demon!?"

He was about to grab her by her hair, but she smacked his hand out the way. Inuyasha looked at her bug eyed,

"What is your problem!Are you mute!?"

She looked at him with hatred in her eyes, but was it toward him? Or was it because she realized no one would be coming for her that pissed her off. Kagome thought,

"_He left some new guy to protect me!Careless!Father... do you still blame me for something I can't remember?"_

Out of anger, she punched the tree beside her. Kagome knelt down to the ground, and glared. She looked at her ed fist, and hissed,

"I can't remember."

Inuyasha asked, "What?What did you say?And why are y-

"SHUT UP!"barked Kagome angerly, standing.

Inuyasha's mouth shut. He was shocked he obeyed. Kagome felt tears burn her eyes, but blinked them back. She closed her eyes, and let the wind play with her hair. A boys voice broke into her head,

"_Kagome..."_

Kagome shot her eyes opened, and looked around. Inuyasha was still looking at her with confusion. It sounded a bit like Inuyasha, but softer. Kagome asked,

"Did you just say my name?"

Inuyasha hissed, "No, stop toying with me, damn it!"

Kagome sensed six people far away, and waiting. She glared at him, and he glared back,

"Let's keep moving!"

One thing for sure, he knew she was strong, and she cursed herself. Kagome smirked when she familiar girl's voice pop into her head. Still though, it wasn't the boys loving voice. His voice... was full of love.

_**The Six People**_

Rin had caught up with them that night before, and still followed them now. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara followed. Rin skid to a stop, and whispered,

"That's Inuyasha!I knew it!And there's Kagome!Keep quiet."

Shippo grunted, "Shessh, she's bossy.Just like her father."

"Kagome."whispered Rin, into her orb.

They watched Kagome smirk, and immediately knew she heard them. Rin asked,

"Are you okay?Since you can't talk, move to the left if you are ok, and to the right if you're not."

Kagome moved to the left. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Rin told her all sign's for talking, and she did them to say:

"Who sent you?"

Rin whispered into the orb, "Kazuya, your father.Isn't just me..there's Sango, Miroku, you know.All your friends."

She nodded to say, "Ok."

They began to get far, and they followed slowly behind. Inuyasha turned to Kagome soon as she stopped nodding,

"We're going to rest for a bit."

Kagome shrugged, "Whatever."

"Oh, so now you're talking."smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome glared, "Shut up, your damn stupid mission wasn't to talk to me, now was it?"

"Why you!"snarled Inuyasha as she sat under a tree.

Kagome sat down under a tree, and sighed. He glared, and sat down under a tree that was beside her. She looked at the sunsetting sky. Thinking to herself,

"_Man, is he planning to torture me.I'm starving.Wolves don't do good while in hunger."_

Kagome's stomach growled, and she blushed when Inuyasha looked at her. He laughed,

"Wolf girl hungry?"

Kagome glared, "No I'm not."

Her stomach growled a second time, this time louder. Inuyasha smirked,

"Wanna deny it again, or find food?"

Kagome sighed in defeat, "Fine."

She followed him to a river. (Just to let you know, Rin and the rest are so far away they can't see what's going on. They use there sense for movement, and all. Since Kagome can't talk, they sense the movement for signs such as:Yes. No. Ok.)

They pulled up they're pants leg, and got into the warm water. The fish's scattered away, but they waited silently. Silence seemed to make them feel at ease, and neither knew why. They looked at each other at the same time, and had the urge to smile. Why?

Kagome looked away, and looked at her reflection to only get a vision...or flashback:

_Herself (13) , and a boy (14) with a blurry face stood in a river. Kagome called to him,_

_"Can we get out of here now!?It's getting dark!"_

_The boy yelled, "I'm not going back empty handed!We already have 20... 10 more!"_

_Kagome rolled her eyes, and looked down at the water. She looked at the boy, and he looked back at her. Kagome giggled, and waved. He waved back, with a face she couldn't see. A fish passed by, and she concentrated on it._

_She felt arms wrap around her, and someone yell,_

_"BOO!"_

_She screamed, and fell back wards with the boy into the water. Kagome looked up at the person, who seemed to be on top of her as he whispered,_

_"Kagome..." (Just like the unknown voice she heard.)_

_Kagome's heart pounded as he leaned in. They're faces inches away. Finally, his lips captured hers and she soon kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and let him deepen the kiss._

_**End Flashback**_

While she was in a daze, Inuyasha tiptoed behind her, and tickled her sides. Kagome screamed, and fell back onto Inuyasha. They were soon in a weird position, and Kagome looked up at him with a red face. Inuyasha was even redder. They said at the same,

"Okay, this is total de ja vu."

They gasped, and looked at each other again. He pulled himself off of her, and helped her up. She felt her heart blazing inside her chest, and he felt the same way. Inuyasha thought:

"_What the hell, first I had a vision of something like that a few days back, and now it this girl have been the girl I kissed?I lost my memory when I was 14, but... GAH!This is confusing!"_

Kagome thought, "_Oka,y, that was weird... can I see the future?No, I'm not 13.So, it was a vision of my forgotten past, but who was the boy that kissed me?Could it have been this guy?NO!GAH!I'M LOST!"_

Kagome, and Inuyasha looked at each other for a while. Kagome stammered,

"Uh... catch any fish yet?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No."

She looked around, and spotted a few. Kagome pulled out 6 needles, and threw them at the 6 fish. They all got hit, and she smirked,

"6 down."

Inuyasha smirked, "You think you're all that don't you?"

All of this seemed familiar, and she said what her own voice in her head said,

"Not perfect, but better then you."

Inuyasha snorted, "We'll see about that."

Nightfall soon came, and Kagome finally said what she didn't expect,

"It's getting dark!"

Inuyasha grunted, "I'm not losing to you!10 more!"

"I'm starving!"yelled Kagome with slit eyes.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Fine."

They headed back with about 16 fish. When they were gutted, and cooked. They ate. Inuyasha asked,

"How old are you?"

Kagome looked up at him, "18, you?"

"19."answered Inuyasha. "What's your name?"

Kagome finished her last fish, and smiled, "Kagome, and you are?"

"Inuyasha."

Each thought the same thing,

"_That name sounds familiar._"

Kagome asked, "Um...why are you a kidnapper?"

"Well, when I was 14... there was some type of war.The last thing I remember is were blazing huts, and then I was running.Yelling someone's name.Before I could get to whoever it was, I was knocked really hard on the head by one of the bandits."explained Inuyasha looking into the fire.

Kagome gaped, "That story... it's similar to how I lost my memory."

"You lost your memory?"asked Inuyasha shocked.

_**THIS WILL CONTINUE IN NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Doubts

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!!

**RATED T FOR LANGUAGE!**

Silence Is Golden Chapter Three "Doubts"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, there was a war, and the last thing I remember was being locked up in a room with my little brother.A man came in, and I was yelling for my father.My mother as well, but no one came.He started laughing, and grabbed my brother.He killed him right in front of me... and then knocked me really hard in the head.I don't know what happened after that., nor before that.When I woke, I felt sore, and cold.I didn't know who I was, I didn't know my parents, or friends.The only memory I had was that one.It was all those demons fault."

"I'm sorry about your brother, but how are you sure it was all demons!?"asked Inuyasha a bit pissed that she was blaming half his side.

Kagome glared, "They always cause problems!Why should you care!You're only half!"

"Why you!"snarled Inuyasha. "There's no way in hell that you're the girl in my visions, because you're nothing but a cold hearted, half miko, half wolf, and half human bitch!At least I only have two sides!"

This stroke Kagome like a arrow, and her eyes got glossy,

"Wha..whatever!"

Kagome turned away, and tried her best to blink back most of the tears. His face softened after he realized what he had said, and smelt tears. He whispered,

"I-

Kagome growled dangerously at him, "Shut up, stupid!You don't have to say anything to me, just be a stupid dog, and do your damn job!"

She was so angry, she didn't see the soft face he had. He growled,

"Fine, wolf-bitch!"

Kagome spat, "Dog turd!"(Lol! XD Another Kouga!)

They looked away at the same time, both glaring the other direction. Inuyasha thought angerly,

"_There's no way in seven hells she's that girl!That mangy wolf is nothing but a cold-hearted bitch!"_

Kagome thought angerly as well, "_Gr!How dare he!There's no way he's the boy in my vision!He's nothing sweet!All he is, is a stupid, rude, and, and, and a half breed!"_

Kagome got a vision at the word: (flashback- she falls asleep, so lets say she's dreaming.)

_"Kagome!Wait, I didn't mean to you Kikyo!Kagome!"called the boy in a slightly (familiar) irritated voice._

_Kagome glared back at him, "Yes, you did!I've known you since I was a pup, and you call me Kikyo!?You've only known Kikyo for a year, and call me her name!"_

_"I didn't mean to damn it!"yelled the boy._

_Kagome yelled, "Yes you did!I guess you didn't mean to kiss her either!"_

_"Who I kiss is none of your business first of all!"growled the boy._

_Kagome yelled, "It is if you kissed me, and said you'd kiss no one else!You stupid, arrogant, two-timing, half breed!" (Oooooh!)_

_She gasped, and covered her mouth after realizing what she'd called him. He whispered,_

_"You promised you'd never call me a half breed."_

_His dog ears fell to his skull in sadness. Kagome walked toward him,_

_"Inuyasha, I didn't mean to call you that!"_

_Inuyasha glared at her, and smacked her hand out the way, "Yes, I think you did!"_

_"Inuyasha!"yelled/half sobbed Kagome. "Please!I didn't mean to call you that!I was just angry at what Kikyo had said to me, and I took it out on you."_

_He relaxed as tears ran from her eyes. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, and whispered,_

_"I didn't mean to piss you off."_

_Kagome sobbed in his arms, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'l never call you that again."_

_"Sh, it's okay Kagome.You know I hate it when you cry."growled Inuyasha._

_Kagome laughed, and pulled away. He wiped her tears, and grabbed her chin. Making her looking at him,_

_"I love you, Kagome."_

_Kagome asked, "R.really you mean as a-_

_"As a friend, and as my girlfriend."smirked Inuyasha. "Hopefully, you can be my mate."_

_Kagome squealed, "I love you too."_

_He captured her lips into a very heated, passionate kiss. All the sudden, Kagome was on the ground. 18 year Kagome was. She was looking around, and screamed, _

_"Inuyasha was the boy!I have to get up!Inuyasha!Come back!"_

_A deep chuckle came, "Forget all of this, Kagome.."_

_"I know that voice!I'm remembering now!Naraku!You were jealous that I was with Inuyasha!You started the war, better yet... your father did.All because I told me father I wanted to be betrothed to Inuyasha, not you!"yelled Kagome angerly._

_Naraku appeared before her, "You will be my mate, Kagome.I won't let you wake and tell him all of this."_

_"Bastard!"spat Kagome._

_A woman appeared beside Kagome, "Give it up, Naraku!Let me sister be!"_

_"M.m.midoriko!"gasped Kagome with tears._

_Midoriko smiled at Kagome with bright green eyes, "We will be together again, Kagome!You just have to remember!"_

_"I don't think so!"spat Naraku pointing a finger at Kagome._

_A girl with long silver hair, and silver eyes appeared beside Naraku. She made the mirror show Kagome's reflection. Midoriko pulled Kagome into a hug,_

_"She will remember!She will keep half of this you bastard!Try Kagome!Try!"_

_Kagome felt pain shot threw her body, and she screamed, "No!Please don't leave me, Midoriko!Naraku you bastard!"_

_She began to sob because of the pain. It felt lke a million needles were being shot at you, and ripping threw your body. Every organ getting tiny holes from them. Kagome screamed curse at Naraku as most of her memory was fading. Kagome screamed,_

_"LET ME REMEMBER!"_

_**End Dream**_

"Kagome!Wake up!Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha shaking the screaming Kagome.

Kagome shot up, and looking around panting. She felt sick. She got up, and puke in the nearest bush. Inuyasha asked worried,

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

Rin was asking questions at the same time. Kagome fell to her knees, and yelled,

"Just shut up!"

Everything went quiet. Kagome began to let her tears fall. She couldn't remember her lost sister's face, the boy, or the evil man anymore. Only voices. Kagome punched the ground repeatedly,

"Why wouldn't you let me remember!Damn it, damn it, damn it-"

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!"

"I'm not strong enough!"yelled Kagome punching the ground one last time.

She managed to scrap her hand with a sharp rock, and caused a deep cut. Kagome began to sob. It was going to hurt to remember, because she knew the person had put a spell on her, and the boy. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, and walked toward the river. He let her cry against him on the way.

When they got there, he knelt beside the water, and whispered softly,

"Clean your face."

Kagome did as she was told. She rinsed her mouth out as well, and when she finished she looked at her reflection. Inuyasha asked softly,

"What happened in your dream?"

Kagome whispered, "Why do you want to know?"

"Y.. you were screaming my name in your sleep."he whispered.

Kagome asked, "Is that it?"

"No, you were saying Naraku's name.A friend I knew since I was 14."whispered Inuyasha. "You know him?He were calling him bastard, and all... also... uh.. you said you loved me."

Kagome tried to place everything where it was suppose to be, but pain shot threw her. Kagome grabbed her head, and whimpered a bit. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. (sigh Inuyasha's soooo predictable.)

The pain began to ease when she stopped trying to remember, but whispered,

"I can't put the puzzle together.I'm so close to seeing the truth, but someone's stopping me.If I hear, think, or try to say... this unbearable pain starts to shot threw my body."explained Kagome, clenching onto his red kimono top.

Inuyasha whispered, "I remembered the girl's name not far back, but I experienced the exact same thing you did."

Kagome looked up at him with wondering eyes. Inuyasha was looking at her the same way. They began to lean in when a unbearable pain shot threw both of them. Both fell into the river beside them.

_**WOW! BUMMER! DO YOU ALL SEE HOW CLOSE THEY ARE, AND IT SEEMS STUPID HOW A SIMPLE THOUGHT CAN'T BE SAID ALOUD? WOW, IT'S LIKE THEIR STUPID OR SOMETHING, LOL! BUT ANYWAY... WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK THEY HAVE TO DO IN ORDER TO REMEMBER? THERE'S 2 THINGS, AND I WONDER WHAT YOU ALL THINK IT IS! BUT! YOU HAVE TO PM IT TO ME, NOT IN REVIEWS!!! IF YOU GET IT RIGHT, I'LL ANNOUNCE YOU AS THE WINNER AT THE END OF THE STORY! IT CAN BE MORE THAN 1 PERSON TOO! GOOD LUCK FIGURING IT OUT:**_

_**WHAT DO INUYASHA AND KAGOME HAVE TO DO IN ORDER TO REMEMBER:**_

_**1.?**_

_**2.?**_

_**GOOD LUCK FINDING OUT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Two Weeks Later

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

**RATED T FOR LANGUAGE**

**1 WINNER SO FAR!!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! **

Silence Is Golden Chapter Four "Two Weeks Later"

Two weeks passed since that day, and they both planned to brake this 'spell'

Neither knew how to though. Kagome caught Inuyasha staring at her with soft eyes, and she would smile, or giggle to make him blush. Which made her think he was cute. Another day ended, and they sat around the fire.

Inuyasha whispered,

"We're in the east, they're keeping you hostage until your father decides you will be Naraku's mate."

Kagome snarled, "I don't want to be his mate."

"I know, and neither do I."

She asked, "What?"

"I'm going to help brake you out."whispered Inuyasha looking back at her.

Kagome whispered, "R.really?"

"I want to remember."whispered Inuyasha. "I want to remember-"

Before he could say the name, pain shot threw him. Kagome grabbed him before he fell to the ground. Their eyes met, but pulled away soon as the pain began to come. Inuyasha took her arm softly, and asked,

"Ready?"

Before she could speak, there was a loud bang that rung threw the forest. Rin, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and the rest were being yanked out. Kagome yelled,

"Let them go!"

The demon laughed, "Do you think I'll listen to a brat like you!?"

"Why you!"snarled Kagome, but Inuyasha pulled her toward him.

Inuyasha hissed, "Knock it off."

She knew he didn't mean to be harsh, and glared at the demons. Rin thrashed around after whispering to her necklace,

"When my father gets here, you'll be sorry."

The demon chuckled, "Is that so?I'll have some fun with you until then."

"Keep your hands off her!"spat Kohaku kicking the demon where the sun didn't shine.

Rin fell into Kohaku's arms. Kagome's eyes became slightly red,

"Touch her, and you'll die a slow painful death!"

The demon nearly fell over scared from Kagome's deasly growl. Rin yelled,

"Inuyasha!It's me Rin!Don't you remember me, your niece!"

Inuyasha grabbed his head in pain, and shook his head. Kagome shook her head at Rin, and she nodded. Inuyasha took Kagome inside, and whispered into her ear,

"Don't talk shit to him, or he'll snap, and try to do something that you won't like."

Kagome nodded, "Alright, brake my friends out, and tell them I trust you."

He slid his hand into her's. Kagome looked up at him with surprise. He blushed, and looked forward. They entered the room that was full of darkness, but with their senses they could see perfectly. A man with long dark hair, and crimson watched as Kagome was being brought in.

Rin, and the others were thrown to the ground. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand a bit, and threw her to the ground. She knew he didn't mean it, but it'd be suspicious. Naraku stood, and laughed,

"My precious Kagome has come, and she has brought friends."

Kagome spat, "I know you, but I-

Pain shot threw her, and Naraku laughed,

"I simply want you to be my mate."

Kagome yelled, "Never!"

"This brings back fond memories."frowned Naraku, grabbing her by her long her, and yanked her to her feet.

Kagome growled, "Whats your name?"

"If I tell you my name, you'll remember, and he'll remember."smirked Naraku looking up at Inuyasha. "Do you plan on betraying me , Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared, "I don't know what you'll talking about."

"Of course you do, after making a little escape plan with your dearest, Kagome."smirked Naraku.

Kagome punched Naraku in the stomach, hard, and made him fall back. She let her friends loose as Naraku pulled himself up. They faught off half the demons, and Inuyasha just stood there. Kagome called,

"Inuyasha!Lets go!"

Naraku shot a tentacle toward Kagome, and wrapped it around her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Put me down!"screamed out Kagome.

Inuyasha was just standing there, with a blank face, was he remembering something. Rin yelled,

"Put her down!"

Kagome jabbed her claws into his tentacle, and was dropped from high up in the air. She landed on her feet, and yelled,

"Inuyasha!Snap out of it!This was a bad time to have a vision!"

He looked at her with loving eyes. Sango yelled,

"We need to leave!Now!"

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, and followed them out. Naraku just sat there, and began to laugh. The group ran threw forest, and didn't look back. Still, Inuyasha had a very blank face. Kagome was beginning to think it was _more _than a vision.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha with no trust. Kagome sighed and thought to herself,

"_Kami, please stop whatever you're planning.If it has nothing to do with me remembering, I want no part of it_."

_**With Sesshomaru & Kazuya**_

Sesshomaru jumped from tree to tree, not caring for Kazuya who was beside him. Both speed the same. They'd find the others before two weeks. It'd only take them a couple of hours. Their scent was becoming closer, and closer.

Figures appeared in the night, and they skid to a stop. Rin squealed,

"Dad!"

She got behind him, and hugged his arm. Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. Amber clashed with Amber. Kagome snapped,

"I knew he looked like someone I knew, but didn't bother to think about it."

Kazuya asked, "Kagome, are you alright."

"I am, Father."nodded Kagome letting him pull her into a hug.

Sango sighed, "The person who held Kagome captive is...-"

"Do you really know?"asked Inuyasha, looking at Sango.

Sango shook her head, "I'm positive you do though."

"No."grumbled Inuyasha.

Shippo spat, "He's lying!"

"You don't have to lie, Inuyasha."whispered Kagome. "You're on our side... right?"

Sesshomaru snorted, "I'm still disgusted my father's blood runs threw your veins.Half breed!"

"Who do you think you are!?"growled Inuyasha getting the de ja vu feeling again.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Didn't work, you lost your memory too."

"Why can't everyone just tell us our memories?"asked Kagome, a bit irritated.

Kazuya whispered, "If anyone tells you two your past, you'll die."

"So, we'll never have our memories again?"asked Kagome.

Sango asked, "Since when did you become so talkative, Kagome?"

"Nevermind that."grumbled Kagome. "Answer my question."

Sesshomaru answered coolly, "You two have to find a way to remember, we can't do it for you."

"Oh."whispered Kagome. "What was his name, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "No one called him by his name.Everyone calls him Master."

"Something tells me he's not going to give up trying to get Kagome."stated Miroku.

Kazuya asked, "Wait, he wants Kagome.It must be Naraku."

Both Kagome, and Inuyasha had a vision, at the exact same time:

_Kagome giggled to herself as Inuyasha was looking for her. They played hide-and-seek even as teens. To only be told they were little brats, but they didn't care. More of a teen hide-and-seek to them, because if you got caught before hours end. You had to kiss the person._

_Kagome always seemed to loose, and Inuyasha seemed to win every time. She smiled thinking about him, but jumped out her skin when strong arms wrapped around her. Inuyasha whispered into her ear huskily,_

_"Gottcha."_

_Kagome laughed, "Why do you keep doing that!"_

_"Because I love when you jump in my arms."smirked Inuyasha._

_Kagome looked up at him, "Fine, you win... again."_

_"Yep."smirked Inuyasha, turning her toward him._

_Inuyasha captured her lips into a passionate kiss. When they ran out of air, she pulled away, and smiled,_

_"1, 2, 3,-_

_Inuyasha smirked, and took off running. She counted the rest, and went to find Inuyasha. Kagome saw a shadow behind a tree, and jumped in front of the person,_

_"Found you!"_

_There stood Naraku with a smirk on his face. She glared at him,_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Naraku smirked, "I can't take a walk in the woods?"_

_"These are my fathers woods, and I didn't invite you in!"growled Kagome._

_Naraku frowned, "Why do you hate me?"_

_"You pick on Inuyasha, claim me as your betrothed woman, and many more reasons!"spat Kagome._

_Naraku glared, "Well, you're about to hate me for something else."_

_He pushed Kagome back into a tree, and smashed his lips into hers. Naraku pinned her arms to the tree, and forced a kiss from her. Naraku was yanked back from her, and thrown to the ground by a red eyed Inuyasha. Kagome yelled,_

_"Bastard!"_

_Naraku laughed, "My, my... I finally get to see you as a demon?How wonderful."_

_"I'm going to rip every fucking organ out of your body!"snarled Inuyasha, reaching for him._

_Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and shook her head, "Inuyasha!Stop!He isn't worth it!"_

_He growled, and pushed her back. Kagome fell back, and looked at with shock. Inuyasha grabbed Naraku, and punched him silly. Kagome screamed,_

_"Inuyasha!Stop!"_

_She got up, and stomped towards him. She grabbed the bloody hand he was punching Naraku with, and he was so angry. He slapped Kagome. Kagome stepped back holding her bleeding cheek. His eye immediately went amber,_

_"Ka...Kagome...I-_

_Kagome looked a her blood, and then at Inuyasha. He dropped the bleeding Naraku to the ground, and took a step toward Kagome,_

_"I didn't-_

_Kagome whimpered with tears in her eyes, "You promised you'd never hit be... threw all forms..."_

_Before he could say anything, she took off running. Inuyasha called,_

_"Kagome!Come back!"_

_Naraku laughed, "This went perfectly well."_

_"Why you!"growled Inuyasha. "I don't have time to beat the hell out of you, I have to find Kagome."_

_Naraku laughed as Inuyasha took off running._

_**End Flashback**_

Rin stated, "Why are you crying, Kagome?"

"Huh?"whispered Kagome touching her cheek.

She felt tears, and looked at Inuyasha. Kazuya asked,

"What did you two just have a vision of?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, even though she didn't know why, "I don't want to talk about it.Can we just go."

Inuyasha felt super guilt, yet still didn't know why.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. In Order To Remember

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Silence Is Golden Chapter Five "In Order To Remember"

Kagome looked at her ceiling as the sound signaling everyone was asleep rung in her ear. She still tried hard to think on how to remember, but she always ended up thinking about Inuyasha. Kagome whispered,

"Could he have something to do with remembering everything?"

She sighed heavily, and got up. Kagome walked out into the dark hallway, and made her way to the back of the castle. Kagome pushed on the heavy door, and stepped out onto the cool earth. Barefoot. She looked around, and made her way into the forest.

_**Deep Within The Forest**_

Kagome watched as fireflies floated around her like orb clouds. Some rested on her, and she smiled,

"I wish I could be like this forever."

A deep yet soft voice came, "And leave me to figure everything out alone?"

The fireflies flew away as Inuyasha sat beside Kagome. She hissed,

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha asked, "I don't know what that vision was, but I know to secret to braking this 'spell' has to do with what me, and you decide."

"I know, but for some reason, I'm angry at you."whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "You can't be angry if I can't remember."

"I know,"sighed Kagome, "and I'm sorry."

She looked over at him, and he looked back at her. Kagome smiled,

"So.. what do you suppose will make us remember?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know.All I know is that we have to fight against this pain."

"Earlier... you went blank.. what happened.Were you having a vision?"asked Kagome, a bit uncomfortable.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, "Only the opposite."

"Wha.what do you mean only the op-"

Kagome was shut off as he turned toward her with red eyes. She gasped, and began to panic,

"Inu.Inuyasha?Why are your eyes red?"

Inuyasha stood, and snorted, "Inuyasha isn't here at the moment."

"Who are you!His demon side?"spat Kagome, her wolf side starting spark.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome softly, "Are you afraid?"

She swallowed, and looked up into his blood red eyes. Kagome whispered,

"No."

Inuyasha smirked, "Get up."

Kagome obeyed, and got to her feet. She asked,

"Are you Inuyasha or not?"

He sighed, "Do want to ask questions, or remember everything?Naraku isn't going to give us more than a day and a half to figure it out.He'll put the village in flames, just like before."

"The war..."whispered Kagome. "I don't understand."

Inuyasha sighed, "My half demon, and human side may have been knocked out of memory.But I, I remembered everything.For three years, I've told the half breed to search for you, but ignored me.Has your wolf side not yet awaken?"

"I know I had a wolf side, but no.Since that war, my mother said, I haven't come across transformation."explained Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "This is the first time in a while that I get to be above the regular being, the half breed."

"Can you get the point."whispered Kagome, feeling impatient.

He walked toward her, and sighed, "In order to remember, we must fight the pain, and kiss."

"K.kiss?"stammered Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, kiss.I've kissed you many times when we were younger, but you wouldn't remember.Anyway, can we get this over with?"

"The pain, won't it hurt just a bit to much?"asked Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted, "The wolf-girl Kagome would be all over me, but you, the miko Kagome, is to innocent for your own good."

"I'll take that as a compliment, and _act_ like it wasn't a insult."hissed Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "That's the Kagome I know, but anyway, I don't have much time before the hanyou awakes."

Kagome nodded, and blushed as he grabbed her chin softly. He leaned in, and she began to feel pain shot threw her. Kagome felt his hand slip into hers, and she squeezed it softly. He got closer, and the pain was unbearable. Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet kiss.

The pain immediately went away. She felt all memories come back to her, and they came hard. Inuyasha became hanyou soon as their lips met, and he was going threw the same process. He pulled away, and Kagome fainted into his arms. The pain must've been unbearable.

Inuyasha sat down on the ground, and laid Kagome's head in his lap. He whispered,

"It's been three years."

Kagome stirred a bit, and then grumbled,

"What the hell just happened?"

She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled up at him,

"It's been a while, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked, "I know."

"My head is killing me."sighed Kagome, sitting up.

Inuyasha asked, "Do you remember, now?"

"Yes, Inu.I remember."smiled Kagome. "I feel a bit out of it though."

Inuyasha stood, and pulled her up with him, "Naraku doesn't know we remember."

"I know."smiled Kagome, looking into his hazy amber eyes.

Inuyasha informed, "The day after tomorrow, the war is going to start all over again."

"I know, and I need to start my training, because when I see him.I'm going injure him so badly for splitting us up."hissed Kagome. "We should tell the others first thing tomorrow."

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright, but lets go back to your room."

"Why?"whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "Can't we spend some time together?It's been three years."

"Alright."smiled Kagome, following him back to the castle.

Inuyasha called back to her, "I still fell guilty about what I did back then."

"You never did come to talk to me."whispered Kagome a little disappointed as they arrived behind the castle.

Inuyasha whispered, "That's why I want to talk to you, and not out here in the open."

He opened the heavy door, and walked in. Kagome closed it behind herself, and they went to her room. Once they were in the room, they sat on the bed, and he broke the annoying silence,

"I was just really angry, not at you, at Naraku.The thought of whatever he was trying to do really mad me angry, and you know I'd never hurt you.I lost me temper, Kagome, and I didn't mean to hit you.I'm sorry."whispered Inuyasha with nothing but honesty.

Kagome smiled, "Apology accepted.I should've helped you, instead of stop you, but I didn't want Dad to brake us apart for fighting again."

"Yeah, I know, but I'll never do it again."whispered Inuyasha, taking her hand, and squeezing it lightly.

Kagome put her hand on his cheek, and whispered, "It's alright, that was three years ago.We can forget the bad, and remember the good."

"Right."smirked Inuyasha leaning in.

Before their lips met, the door was nearly kicked open, and they jumped five feet in the air. The light snapped on, and Sayuri squealed,

"Kagome, my child, you're alright!"

She pulled Kagome to her feet, and nearly killed her with the bone-crushing hug. She was shaking from sobs. Kagome mumbled,

"M.mom!It's not a big-

Sayuri pulled away, and glared, "What do you mean it's not a big deal!Of course it is, and have you remembered anything?"

Everyone stood in the door way. Kagome smiled,

"I remember eveything.We both do."

Sayuri yanked Kagome back into a hug, "Thank the heavens!"

"Can't breath!"grumbled Kagome choking for air.

Kazuya pulled his wife away from Kagome, and sighed,

"I told you she'd be-OW!"

Sayuri knocked Kazuya over the head,

"All of this is your fault anyway!Oh my goodness!It's Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled, "Hey Sayuri."

"I've missed you so much!"sobbed Sayuri pulling him into a hug as well.

Inuyasha coughed out, "Air."

"Inuyasha!"came a womans sobbing voice.

Inuyasha gasped, "M.m.mother?"

Sayuri pulled away, and let Izayoi hug him. She hugged him softly, and sobbed into his arms. Inu Taisho stood at the door. Kagome was hugging her father, glad she could remember everything. She squealed,

"Inu Taisho!I haven't seen you for a long time!"

Kagome ran over to him, and hugged him. He rustled Kagome's hair, and smiled at the pale, and sad eyed Inuyasha. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes,

"Did that bastard make you soft, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared, "Keh!"

Everyone gathered round, and enjoyed each others company. Kagome was almost to tears because, everyone was together once again. She blinked them back, and took a breath,

"We can't celebrate just yet... "

Inuyasha nodded toward her, "Naraku's gonna start another war within two days."

There was a long pause, and then there was four loud smacks. Kagome whined,

"Mom, Dad!What did I do!?"

Sayuri yelled, "Why didn't you have us laughing and crying when we could have been planning for this!You two are hopeless!"

"You all were the one causing the commotion!"spat Inuyasha, rubbing his head.

Izayoi glared, but sighed, "Now, we have to get the men ready.Inuyasha, Inu Taisho, Kazuya, Sesshomaru... you all go have that talk."

"What talk?"asked Inuyasha

Izayoi pushed him out with the others, "Just go, just go."

She closed the door, and turned toward Kagome. Sango, Sayuri, and Izayoi looked toward her. She gulped,

"You have to talk to me as well?"

Sayuri nodded, "Yes, now sit."

_**The ONLY winner I had for th contest was: Kagome126! CONGRATS!!!!**_

**__**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_**


	6. Disturbing Facts

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: FINALLY! I update on Silence Is Golden… I reread this and felt sort of guilty. So I'm going to finish it up. Not fast, like quick light, but soon. Enjoy!

Title: Silence Is Golden

Chapter Six: Disturbing _Facts_

--

"What!" yelled Kagome. "You can't separate us! It's been to long for me to listen to that!"

Sayuri sighed, "It's for your own good. You two predicted Naraku would not attack in two days, well you're wrong. It's going to be a while."

"I don't understand why you all are separating Inuyasha and I!" yelled Kagome, shooting up off her bed.

Sango huffed, "You're just as stubborn as Inuyasha."

"You two have been together since pups, Kagome." started Izayoi. "You were ripped apart, and now that the demon side as seen you once again. He's going to be willing to mark you. Rather you want to or not."

She yelled, "Inuyasha would never do that!"

"He's half DEMON, Kagome! I've been threw it!" replied Sayuri, with the same volume as Kagome.

Kagome's face saddened, "How long?"

"You'll get to see each other every full moon." informed Izayoi.

She asked, "Why the full moon? He turns human on the new moon."

"The full moon will sustain his demon side from getting aroused." explained Sayuri.

Kagome sighed, "Fine."

"NO sneak dates, Kagome. I'm serious!" warned Sayuri.

Sango nodded, "You wouldn't want to get traumatized by him."

"I wouldn't fight him." whispered Kagome.

Her mother glared hard, "You're to young for that! Don't even consider that!"

"Can't I spend this last night with him?" asked Kagome, pleading, tears in her eyes.

Izayoi sighed, "It wouldn't hurt. I suppose."

"Fine." sighed Sayuri.

Sango shrugged. Kagome sat back on her bed, and didn't say anything else. Sayuri kissed Kagome's forehead,

"It'll be over soon."

She left, turning the lights out after her. Kagome felt so sad now, why did this have to happen? The door opened, and slammed. Inuyasha stormed over to her, and sat on the floor with a thud. Kagome blinked.

"Inuyasha?"

"I have to leave with Sesshomaru." grumbled Inuyasha angrily. "Their scared I'm going to hurt you."

Kagome sat beside him, "I know."

"I don't care what they say, I'm still going to come here. Every dawn and every night. I can't bear to not see your face." he whispered, putting his hand on her cheek.

Kagome put her hand over his, "It's okay… but we better listen to them."

"What!" glared Inuyasha. "Since when did you obey the rules!"

She sighed, "If they find out, and something happens… they might go over the line."

"Fine." huffed Inuyasha. "Can't I come every once in a while?"

Kagome hesitated then smiled, "Sure."

"I love you Kagome, I'm glad we remember each other." smirked Inuyasha.

She blushed, "I love you too."

He leaned in and captured her lips. Kagome parted her lips slightly, and he deepened the kiss. She sighed in relief, never having him kiss her that way before. It was almost … hungry. Inuyasha leaned over her until he was completely on top.

When her hand roamed his chest he growled. It was so deep, it didn't sound much like a pleasure filled growl. He pulled away, and kissed down her neck. Kagome gasped for air, but panicked when he began to suck at a certain part on her shoulder. Her mother had explained everything to her about mating.

She explained detailed-much to her disgust-and told her the first step was kissing of course. Sayuri told her that if the male demon was growling, he was aroused. If he began kissed down your neck, and suck at your shoulder. It was time to end it. Kagome bit back a sigh as he nibbled at her shoulder she could tell he was trying to draw blood.

Kagome panted,

"Inuyasha… we can't."

"Kagome…" whispered Inuyasha, in a husky tone.

She pushed at his chest, and he pulled back. Inuyasha's eyes were slightly red. He licked his lips and whispered,

"I feel funny."

"We better stop before you go all crazy on me." whispered Kagome, sitting up, and pulled her shirt sleeve back over her shoulder where it was slightly red.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome, and kissed her neck. She warned,

"Inuyasha."

He sighed, and let out a irritated grunt. Kagome leaned into his arms, and yawned,

"Let's just sleep, okay?"

He pulled her into her arms, and got into the bed. Once under the sheets, he pulled Kagome to his chest. Inuyasha kissed her temple and whispered with a still husky voice,

"I love you so much Kagome."

Kagome smiled knowingly, "I love you too, and don't think about kissing my neck."

He paused right before her neck, and huffed. Kagome giggled and snuggled up to him. He buried his face into her neck, and took in her intoxicating scent. He could feel his fangs sharpen, but closed his eyes. Her even breathing told him she was fast asleep, and that calmed his demon side down. Bringing his amber out again.

He relaxed and fell into an alert sleep. A tight hold on her, never wanting to let go.

_**Next Morning: Dawn**_

"Rise and shine you two love bird!" yelled Sayuri and Izayoi in unison.

Kagome groaned, "Go away!"

She buried her face into Inuyasha's chest, and whimpered. Inuyasha was still out cold for the moment. Sayuri grabbed the sheets and yanked them off. Kagome heard a sigh of relief. She rolled her eyes mentally. Izayoi poked Kagome in a tickle spot,

"Come on, get up!"

"Hey- ah ha- quit!" whined Kagome, waving her hand off then wrapping her arm around Inuyasha, and holding on tightly.

Inuyasha growled and tightened his hold on her waist. Kagome smiled. Izayoi looked at Sayuri, whom was horrified just a bit. Sayuri's eye twitched. Izayoi snapped, and ran out the room. A few minutes later, there was a loud,

"WHAT!"

Kagome knew that was her father, and yanked her hands away from Inuyasha. She rolled off the bed, and to her feet soon as Kazuya stomped inside. She yelled,

"I'm up, I'm up! We didn't do anything!"

Inuyasha sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He glared a everybody,

"What's the deal in waking me up? Damn it."

He laid back down, and pulled Kagome's over his head. Kagome glared, grabbed his yanks, and yanked them up. Inuyasha shot up, and his head collided with her jaw. Kagome fell back, and yelped,

"OWWE!"

"Kagome!" jumped Inuyasha, looking at her kick her feet on the floor, and went to her side.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin stood in the doorway. They started cracking up. Inuyasha glared at them and his eyes flashed red. Their smiles fell quickly. Kazuya signaled for them to leave,

"Calm down Inuyasha."

He ignored Kazuya and held Kagome up in his lap. Inuyasha rubbed her jaw, and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm fine." sighed Kagome, moving her jaw from side to side to make sure it wasn't broken.

He kissed her jaw and she blushed. Seeing that the adults were staring at them hesitant to move a muscle. Kagome watched Sayuri mouth,

"Calm him down. Reassure him you're okay."

Kagome nodded, and smiled up at Inuyasha. She put her hand in his,

"I'm okay! I wasn't about to let you sleep in while I had to get up."

"Wait a minute!" glared Inuyasha, back to himself. "You shouldn't of pulled my ears in the first place wench!"

Kagome frowned, comforting task gone, "There you go! Calling me wench! Jerk!"

"You just called me a jerk, wench!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome smacked him upside the head, "It's because you are one!"

She stood and stomped out. Everyone relaxed when Inuyasha stomped after her yelling curses. Kazuya sighed,

"I guess we better start the training. I'll be at Sesshomaru's castle. Helping Inuyasha test Tetsuiga."

"Alright." nodded Sayuri relaxing, but then glaring. "I warned Kagome, and she didn't listen. I bet they were lip-locking last night. I'll set that straight."

Izayoi nodded, "Right, tell Inu Taisho I'm with Sayuri, Kazuya."

Kazuya nodded, and they went their separate ways.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Yes, I haven't updated this in 3 months. No, I Haven't updated Signs In Ink. I'm sorry! Please be patient! I'm doing the best I can right now. Besides, Signs In Ink is still a bit… stuck. So PATIENCE MY FRIENDS!**_


	7. Time To Upgrade

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Silence Is Golden

Chapter Seven: Time To Upgrade

--

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly, tears stung her eyes. They would have to split, until the next month, and two weeks. That was completely to long. She looked up at him,

"I'm going to miss you."

"I am too." smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She knew what he was planning now, and looked around. Everyone was inside. Kagome glared up at him,

"Not tonight, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, but-

She put her finger on his lips, "NOT tonight. Wait at least three days. Okay?"

"Fine, but you might end up coming before me." frowned Inuyasha.

Kagome glared, "What's THAT suppose to mean!"

"You'll miss me more." smirked Inuyasha.

She sighed, "Yes, but to see you sooner, I'm going to have to suck it up."

He leaned closer to her face, and she slid her hands up his chest. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. His sweet hot breath brushed against her lips as he got closer. Inuyasha teased her and kissed her softly. She glared at him in a slight daze.

Inuyasha smirked and captured her lips. A voice called from the pathway,

"Alright you two! That's enough! Time to get training!"

Kagome sighed into the kiss, trying to ignore her mother's big mouth. He ran his hand threw her long hair. Sayuri yelled louder,

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Kagome whined as Inuyasha pulled away with a unsatisfied growl. Inu Taisho's voice came,

"Inuyasha, we're leaving! Let's go."

"Coming!" spat Inuyasha, turning back to Kagome with a soft look. "Three days."

She nodded, "Train hard, okay?"

"You too." he smirked, kissed her on the lips one last time, then added. "Meet me at that place you went yesterday night, midnight. Okay? Three days."

Kagome smiled, "Alright, I promise, now go."

He turned, and caught up with Sesshomaru, Miroku, Shippo, Inu Taisho, Kazuya, and Kohaku. Kagome walked inside with her mother. Sango, Rin, Izayoi, and Kirara waited inside. Sayuri clasped her hands together,

"First thing's first!"

"What's first?" asked Kagome, gulping as Izayoi and Sayuri glared at her.

Sayuri pulled Kagome's sleeve down a bit to reveal a slightly red mark,

"Just what were you two doing last night."

"Well," started Kagome, "let's just say I believe you now."

Sayuri shook her head, "What happened?"

"That's a bit private, don't you think?" asked Kagome, turning red.

She glowered, "Kagome…"

"Fine!" huffed Kagome, looking down to the stone floors. "We were…er…discussing the little rule you guys made."

All five of them waited for her to continue. Kagome grunted then went on,

"I told him we better listen, he wasn't happy about, then I told him if we didn't listen you guys might to something rash. He finally agreed."

"Okay…" nodded Sango slowly, waiting for the good part.

Kagome glared, but skipped the 'him coming over sometimes' part,

"Then he told me he loved me, and he was glad we remember everything. I said I loved him too. Then… then…"

"Keep going!" they yelled in unison.

She huffed, "He kissed me okay! Then it got more than a kiss. It got out of control, there!"

"Oh no you don't!" bellowed Sango, with wide eyes. "You don't get off that easily, we want details."

Kagome yelled, "You can't be serious! My face will explode by then!"

"You should've listened." smirked Sayuri, waiting.

Kagome frowned, and went on, "The freaking kiss deepened. He never kissed me like that before, and I.. wanted more. (turns a deep shade of red.)"

"The kiss felt like… he.. He wanted to be in control of something. It was full of…lust. Anyway…erm…he got on top of me. Okay, I can't do this!"

"You can't do that!" hissed Sango, amazed at what she was hearing. "Keep going, or I'll tease you AROUND Inuyasha for life!"

Kagome paled, "F. fine. I guess I got a bit c. carried away, be. Because… he began to kiss down my… my um… my neck. He was growling, it sounded a bit… demonic. Too demonic. He began to… to… you know at my neck and shoulder. Then I remembered what you'd taught a long time ago."

"I told him we had to stop. He whispered my na. name. We finally pulled away, and he said he felt funny. I told him we better stop before he went crazy on me. Then we were about to go to sleep. He kissed my neck twice, and I warned him to stop. Then that was it."

It was completely quiet. Sayuri finally broke the silence,

"It's even worse then I thought."

"It stopped mom!" yelled Kagome, defending him. "It's not like he forced himself on top of me!"

Sayuri yelled, "What'll happen when he does! Huh!?"

"You know him better than that! He'd never do that!" yelled Kagome.

She replied angrily, "Yes, I do know him better than that. I've been threw it Kagome. With your father. No he didn't force, I gave in, and if I'd tried to stop him. I probably wouldn't act the way I do now. If you confess that you love to his kind, the demon side takes it REALLY REALLY seriously. They'll try to impress you with romance, comfort you when you're hurt, and protect you from any danger. He'd kill whomever brought harm to you!"

"He isn't my mate, mom, so why are you talking like he is! Don't only mate do that for their mates!" yelled Kagome, completely confused.

She sighed, calming herself, "Yes, but since you passed stage one. It's almost exactly the same. It's going to get so hard for you, that you'll cry… just like every other female that fell in love with a demon. He won't act like 14-year old Inuyasha, Kagome!"

Kagome felt scared, but shook it off. She glared but didn't say anything else. Izayoi finally helped Sayuri,

"I've been threw it as well. Why do you think it's forbidden to marry someone not your kind?"

"I don't care what you all say, it's not choice! I'm not a child anymore!" yelled Kagome.

Sayuri shook her head, "The way you're NOT understanding, you are a child."

"Know what!" yelled Kagome. "I'm skipping training today!"

Kagome stomped out the castle with Sayuri screaming after her. She picked up her pace, and ran into the forest.

_**That Night: In The Forest**_

Kagome glared at her reflection in the water, yanking off pedals of a rose. The water's trickling was the only noise around her. Everything else was…silent. She groaned and stood. Kagome walked up the stream, and after a while of silence. Something shuffled behind her.

She spun around to only be slammed into the tree behind her. The air was knocked out of her lung in seconds. Kagome winced but then opened her eyes to se amber eyes. She relaxed but then glared,

"Inuyasha! What are you doing out here! I said three days! Can't you listen? You're going to get us in trouble!"

"I couldn't help it." he whispered huskily.

Kagome looked into his slightly red eyes, and tried to pull away,

"It's only been a day, Inuyasha, relax."

"I can't." he whispered, leaning forward, kissing the red spot on her shoulder, pulling her sleeve back.

Kagome growled, "Inuyasha, knock it off!"

He growled back. Kagome took a deep breath, and whispered,

"Inuyasha, please calm down. Don't do this."

He pulled away, and silenced her with his lips to hers. Kagome felt a electric shock go threw her, as if something was completely different about this kiss. It was so…warm. She felt faint, weak. Inuyasha took her hand, and put it to his chest which she just realized was bare.

Kagome pulled away, her jet black bangs mixed with his silver ones. She whispered,

"We can't do this, Inuyasha. Not now."

"Please." he whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She had to resist, "No! I'm not ready."

"Kagome…" he whispered, ignoring her protest and captured her lips once again.

Kagome sighed heavily and kissed him back. His claw traced her shoulder, and Kagome hadn't notice. She felt so drawn to him that she just couldn't pull away. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring about her shirt. Her fingers traced down his neck and he growled.

Pushes her more firm against the tree. Kagome pulled away, looking up into his blood red eyes. Her heart stopped beating. She whispered,

"In.. Inuyasha?"

He kissed down her neck growling warning toward any intruders, and to warn her not to fight. Kagome felt sick all the sudden, why hadn't she listened to her mother. Why? She whimpered,

"Inuyasha, I'm no ready. I didn't mean to push you off the edge."

His fangs sharpened, and he nibbled at her shoulder. Kagome winced as a shock pain went threw her as he nibbled eagerly. It was lightly though, not hard enough to draw blood. She pushed his chest back,

"Inuyasha, listen to me damn it!"

He grabbed her arms tightly and she winced. Inuyasha's growl was deadly. She felt tears start to burn her eyes, and they fell freely. It was happening exactly like her mother had said. It was only one night that she let him get so close, and this was already happening.

Kagome let out a sob, and she felt Inuyasha pull away from her neck. He licked his lips, and his growl stopped. She whispered,

"Please listen to me."

He rubbed his head against her cheek, obviously not listening to her. Kagome felt pissed off now. She wouldn't be like her mother, nor Izayoi! She wouldn't let her virginity be taken like this. Hell no! Her eyes became a dark, dark deep red.

Her pupil were a wolf silver. Kagome began to growl, and Inuyasha stopped rubbing her cheek. Kagome's growl got even more deeper. She growled,

"Back off, Inuyasha, I'm not kidding."

He growled, and she growled back. (Okay, they don't hate each other. Inuyasha's demon side is acting….gay at the moment. So Kagome has to put him in check, okay? Don't go around screaming, "NO! Their going to be split again!)

Kagome pushed at his chest, and he didn't budge. She growled, and shoved harder. He was finally pushed back. Inuyasha looked into her eyes with a glare. She noticed his sharp fangs.

He licked his lips and looked at her neck again. Inuyasha took a step toward her, but she growled. Inuyasha stopped and his flashed amber. The redness was slowly seeping away, and Kagome continued to growl. Once his amber eyes were amber again, he looked guilty,

"I'm sorry… I couldn't control myself."

Kagome took several deep breaths before her eyes returned to their normal color. She walked up to him, but he stepped away. Kagome sighed,

"Inuyasha, maybe it'll be best if we listen to our parents. We can't see each other until the full moon."

"Yeah."

She nodded, "I'll see you in a while, I better go to sleep. I'm going to need it."

His bangs covered his eyes. Kagome knew he felt really bad, but it wasn't his fault. It isn't his fault that the mate rule thing had to happen. She whispered,

"Inuyasha, don't feel bad. This just _has _to happen. It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." replied Inuyasha. "I almost hurt you."

She took a step, "If you did I would've forgiven you. If I hadn't transformed and I could do nothing. I would've just given in. Either way, nothings your fault. I'm the one that shouldn't have allowed you to kiss me. Please don't be afraid to touch me."

He didn't move as she walked up to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Inuyasha hugged her back, but soon pushed her back. She looked up at him with a sad smile,

"I better go."

"Yeah." he answered, his voice getting a bit husky. "Go, Kagome."

She nodded, "Goodnight."

Kagome had the urge to kiss him, but shoved the idea back. She turned and paced down the trail. When she looked back, he'd ran into the forest. Kagome let out a sigh as she finally came up to the heavy back door. She pushed it open, and walked inside.

The place he'd be kissing at was beginning to tingle a little bit. Kagome hurried to her room, closed the door, locked it, and ran up to her full length mirror. She pulled down her sleeve to reveal a redder spot. Kagome huffed. She hissed,

"Why didn't I transform earlier. I bet now I'm on Stage Three. This is just great! How many stages are there exactly."

"Five." came a soft voice.

Kagome jumped, yanked her sleeve up, and turned around to see Sango,

"Oh it's just you Sango. You scared the heck out of me!"

"Sorry." smile Sango. "So you saw Inuyasha again tonight? If Izayoi and Sayuri find out. You won't be able to see him until the war."

Kagome frowned, "I don't care what they say, they aren't going to stop me from seeing him."

"No, but Inuyasha might stop himself."

She asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I have a feeling he was a little more forceful then last time. You transformed, he calmed down, and felt completely guilty. When stage four comes, your demon side won't stop him, and when he does stop… he'll be saying sorry over and over again."

"Then there comes the part he says he can't see you anymore. Not until the end of the war of course." explained Sango, remembering Izayoi tell her story, maybe it'd be the same.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not believing that."

"Kagome," sighed Sango, "I don't want you to get hurt, nor do I want to hear Inuyasha saying sorry and please forgive me for the rest of our lives."

She looked at her sadly, "He won't do it."

"Just don't see each other, if it's not the full moon." sighed Sango, standing. "Better get some sleep, training starts tomorrow."

Kagome sighed, the lights shut off, and Kagome climbed into her bed. She tried to block out everything Sango said, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Please Review!**


	8. Stealth

OThe Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Okay! I had to start this from scratch. ALL my stuff had to get deleted, because the dumb laptop was acting gay! GR! I hope you guys like this chapter though.

Title: Silence Is Golden

Chapter Eight: Stealth

--

Sayuri paced as Kagome did one-hundred push ups. Sayuri babbled on and on as she paced,

"I can't believe you wasted a whole day of training yesterday!"

"….98...99...100." counted Sango, finishing the counting for Kagome.

Kagome stood up and shook her arms, she was seriously burning up in the clothing she was wearing. Izayoi asked,

"Why are you wearing such heavy clothing Kagome? You're going to pass out soon enough."

"Yes," nodded Sayuri, stopping her babbling. "Why 'are' you wearing heavy clothing?"

Sango glanced quickly at Kagome, then back to Sayuri and Izayoi. Sayuri gasped,

"Did you meet up with Inuyasha last night!"

"It wasn't my intentions to meet him! I just wanted to be alone…then he came. On his own." blurted Kagome, defending herself.

Sayuri walked up to her, and crossed her arms. Kagome sighed and took the kimono top off. A black tank top underneath. The mark was like it had been last night. A red mark.

She gasped,

"One more stage and you'll-

"What!" yelled Kagome bewildered. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! One more stage! I thought I was on stage three!"

Sayuri crossed her arms, "You 'were' I'm guessing you were a little to late dear."

"I can't believe this!" gasped Kagome.

Izayoi smiled, "Just don't meet with him, unless it's the full moon. Problem solved. We need to hurry. The hours are going by quickly."

"Right." nodded Kagome, getting focused.

_**Full Moon Night-Month Later**_

"How has your training been going?" asked Inuyasha, whom leaned against a tree trunk.

She shrugged, "Fine, you?"

"Fine, other then Sesshomaru torturing me. He has his own daughter to do all of that." grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "Stop whining. We need all the practice we can get."

"Yeah." nodded Inuyasha, his face softening a fraction. "I've missed you."

Kagome smiled softly at him, "I've missed you too."

"I'm sorry about…you know." apologized Inuyasha.

Kagome walked up to him and put a hand on his cheek,

"It's okay. We just can't see each other before the full moon anymore, it isn't safe."

"I know." smirked Inuyasha. "It's hard to hold myself back from your scent. I smell it every day."

Kagome laughed. "Obsessed much?"

"Keh!" snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome rose on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. She smiled,

"I love you."

"I love you too." replied Inuyasha.

He leaned down and captured her lips. This kiss wasn't hungry, nor exotic. It felt…right. Kagome felt thrill shock threw her veins. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Never before had he kissed her this way.

It was just so…gentle. Inuyasha pulled away and pushed the bangs from her face. Kagome smiled,

"What's changed with you? You seem so…nonviolent right now."

"Sure you aren't imagining stuff?" asked Inuyasha, feeling weird himself.

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm not."

There was a long silence. They stared into each other's eyes. The silence rung loudly in their ears. It felt comfortable. Kagome whispered,

"I feel funny."

"Yeah." replied Inuyasha, pulling away. "I better go."

Kagome hugged him, "A little longer."

He smiled, and sat on the ground. Kagome sat in his lap, laying her head on his chest. She asked,

"Do you think…."

"Think what?" asked Inuyasha, glaring at the moon.

She didn't notice and went on, "Do you think _that_ is why we feel this way. Do you it's time?"

"No," mumbled Inuyasha, knowing inside he agreed, "it isn't safe."

Kagome nodded, "You're right."

He looked at her face then back up at the starry sky. It seemed to be getting lighter. Inuyasha huffed,

"Dawn's coming. I need to head back."

"Why are you in such a hurry to get back?" frowned Kagome, standing up.

Inuyasha stood, "I don't want to hear Father, he told me not to stay so long. It's almost dawn."

"Well fine!"

He sighed, then rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Don't count on me coming back next time." grumbled Kagome, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You're overreacting."

"No I'm not." glared Kagome. "I know you feel the same way, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, "We can't Kagome. Not now."

"I know, but I want to stay here with you. They can wait." pouted Kagome, looking at him with puppy eyes.

Inuyasha groaned, "Alright, but if we aren't able to see each other until the war. It's your fault."

Kagome skipped over to him, and hugged him around the waist.

_**At A Cave**_

"What now Naraku?" asked Kagura.

He smirked, "Sum up as many demons as you can."

"Will that be all?" asked Kagura.

He smirked in the dim light, "Find the witch, and enchant them on the next full moon."

"What exactly are you planning Naraku?"

Naraku chuckled, "This war will not take place for a while, I'm afraid."

She looked into his blood red eyes, and saw the sinister in them. She nodded,

"Fine."

"Were you going to deny?" he asked, a smirk still on his face.

Kagura put her hand over her chest, "I don't know what you're planning Naraku, but I'm sure it'd be interesting to watch."

His smirk widened as she turned and left. Kanna stood in the corner. Naraku looked over at her,

"Let me see it now."

Kanna walked up to him and got on her knees. The mirror in her arms blurred over. Naraku's grin widened at the picture before him.

**Please Review!! **

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in two days! My internet shut down! **


	9. Enchanted

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Silence Is Golden

Chapter Nine: Enchanted

--

"I'm going to see Inuyasha!" called Kagome, heading for the back of the castle.

Sayuri mumbled to Izayoi, "I have a bad feeling about something."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Sayuri." smiled Izayoi, watching Kagome head out.

_**In The Forest**_

"What took you so long?" asked Inuyasha, looking around.

Kagome smiled, "Sorry, I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I was training."

"Oh."

She asked, "Something wrong?"

"I just got a bad feeling about something. It's been over six months now. Naraku should have attacked on the fifth month." replied Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I realized that too. Mom said he was actually suppose to attack on the fourth, I wasn't surprised when he didn't on the fifth, but now it's the sixth. This is getting a bit weird."

"Yeah." nodded Inuyasha, looking back at her. "What happened to your cheek?"

Inuyasha walked up to her, and ran his thumb over the stitched up wound. She shrugged,

"I was battling one of the wolves, and their claws sliced my cheek."

"Did it hurt?" asked Inuyasha, kissing it.

Kagome smiled, "A little."

They didn't notice the big feather over their heads. Nor the silver dust that sprinkled over their heads. Kanna wiped her hands off in mid-air, the last of the dust gone. Kagura asked,

"We better wait until we see the effects."

Kanna didn't pay any mind to Kagura, and watched with cold eyes. Kagome sneezed and rubbed her nose. She sniffed,

"My nose is burning."

"Yeah," nodded Inuyasha, "mine to-

Kagome felt a tingling sensation inside. She looked up at Inuyasha to see why he stopped talking. His eyes were slightly red. Kagome stepped closer to him, putting both her hands on his chest. Inuyasha was blinking, confused.

Kagome whispered up at him,

"Inuyasha…I feel funny."

He leaned closer to her, and kissed her on the neck. Kagome sighed. Not in irritation, but in pleasure as he kiss the red mark on her shoulder. She craned her neck to the right so he had better access. Both their heads wee hazy by now.

Inuyasha pulled away from her neck, and captured her lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. The kiss became intense by the second. Kagura turned her feature, and soared away. Kanna spoke in a quiet voice,

"The dust has done it's job. In a month, we shall return."

"Right." nodded Kagura.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had already gotten Inuyasha's shirt off. They'd both somehow ended in the high grass. Kissing passionately. Inuyasha's growling sent any coming presence fleeing.

Whatever that dust was, was making them aroused. So aroused they couldn't stand the clothing covering their bodies. Both wanted more of each other. To express the love they had for each other. Though it was being forced, and by dawn…there'd be consequences.

_**Dawn**_

Birds chirped loudly in the distance. Dew smothered the grass in the clearing. A eerie wind blew, making the couple stir only a bit. Making only one awake. Kagome opened her eyes, and groaned quietly.

Her head was pulsing. A large red shirt was on top of her, two arms were encircled around her waist. Kagome rubbed the blurriness from her eyes, and freed herself from whomever arms. She looked around, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Her memory was foggy. The headache was getting worse.

Kagome finally looked over at the person beside her and gasped. He had pants on, but his chest was bare. She looked down at herself. She had no top on or bottom on. Kagome scrambled for her clothing, and put them on.

With all her shifting, Inuyasha turned. His back now facing her. He had five faint claw marks on his back. Kagome turned beet red, and thought bewildered,

"_What happened last night! I don't remember anything! The last thing I remember was feeling really weird. What have we done?_"

Her neck was aching a bit, and she rubbed it. Kagome's hand brushed over her shoulder. She cringed in pain. Kagome turned to look, and gasped. On her left shoulder were bite marks.

She shook her head. They couldn't have! The wind blew again, more powerful this time. Kagome shivered, and took a deep breath to calm herself. In the process, she smelt her scent on Inuyasha and his on her.

Inuyasha was waken by the icy cold air, and sat up. He rested his head in his hand. His head was also killing him, as he tried to remember what happened. He shook his head, then looked around. When his eyes landed on Kagome he nearly jumped out his skin. He grumbled,

"What are you doing here Kagome."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. She only looking at him. Inuyasha got up onto his knees, and whispered comfortingly, (feeling a instinct to comfort her.)

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"I. Inuyasha." whispered Kagome, swallowing loudly.

His eyes trailed to where she held her hand. Inuyasha's eyes bulged as he saw the faint teeth marks on her shoulder. He whispered,

"Did w.we…."

"I don't know what happened." whispered Kagome, looking at him with frightened eyes.

Inuyasha looked from her shoulder, to her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault." sniffed Kagome, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

She crawled closer to him, and he hugged her. Kagome rested her head on his chest and he spoke,

"I don't know what happened."

"All I remember is feeling weird, and that's it." replied Kagome, feeling herself relax soon as his arms wrapped around her.

Inuyasha looked at the sky, "We're dead."

"I can't say I regret anything because I wasn't in my right mind," whispered Kagome, "but…I'm glad it happened. I don't feel mad or sad. I'm just scared. I'm scared because I don't understand what happened."

Inuyasha smirked, and kissed her forehead, "I feel the same way."

There was a long silence. The wind blew powerfully again. Making Kagome shiver. He stood, pulling her with him, and put on his shirt. Kagome looked up at him,

"What do we do now?"

"You go back to my mother, Sango, and Sayuri. I'll head back to Sesshomaru's castle. I think they know we're missing." replied Inuyasha, hugging her more tightly around the waist.

Kagome sighed into his warmth, "I don't want to leave you."

"I don't either."

This strong force was keeping them together. Both not wanting to pull away. Inuyasha loosened his hold, pulled Kagome's head up to him, and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes, "Okay."

"Go."

Kagome pulled away, and whispered, "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too." smirked Inuyasha, letting his arms fall, unwillingly.

He watched Kagome race back to the castle, when he was sure she was back at the castle, he went back to Sesshomaru's castle.

_**With Kagome**_

"Where have you been!" gasped Sayuri, relief evident on her face.

Sango asked, "Kagome…what happened? Why are you so pale?"

"Why do you smell like Inuyasha!" gasped Sayuri, walking over, and pulling her sleeve down. "N.no"

Kagome swallowed a sob, "I don't know what happened. When I went to see him, we were just talking, and then my nose started burning. I began to feel weird. When I woke up…."

"Oh my goodness." gaped Izayoi, hurrying over to Kagome.

Sango asked, "So you and Inuyasha are mates now?"

Kagome nodded as Izayoi hugged her. Sayuri snapped back into life,

"Someone enchanted them."

Sango walked over, and ran her hand threw Kagome's hair. Silver dust was in her hands. She dusted her hands off quickly, and gasped,

"It's the Arousal Dust."

"Kagome, I want you to go upstairs, and take a shower? Okay?" ordered Sayuri, hugging her after Izayoi let go.

Kagome nodded, "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault." sighed Sayuri, gesturing her to the hall.

Kagome took off to her room. Izayoi blinked in surprise,

"How could this have happened?"

"_**Naraku**_." spoke Sango, spitting out his name like there was a bad taste in her mouth.

Footsteps were heard coming from the hallways. All the guys showed up. Rin as well. Inuyasha was glaring darkly, dripping wet. Izayoi rushed over to her son,

"Inuyasha! Why are you so wet?"

"Sesshomaru pushed me into a river!" growled Inuyasha, glaring daggers at his impassive brother.

Sesshomaru waved him off, "Would you have rather died from the dust?"

"I could've taken a bath or something! Bastard!" spat Inuyasha, clenching his hands into a fist.

Izayoi sighed, "Come on. I'll go find you something."

He glared once more at his older brother, then followed his mother. When they returned. Inuyasha was in a black kimono. That looked like his previous one, just black. Kazuya asked,

"How's Kagome?"

"She's fine." answered Sayuri, looking at the hall worried. "Sango can you go check on her please?"

Sango nodded, "Sure."

"I'll come with you." announced Rin, following Sango down the hall.

Miroku asked, "You all realize they were enchanted?"

They all nodded. Sayuri let out a long sigh,

"This is all Naraku's doing."

"The question is," started Miroku, "what is he planning?"

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, exchanged glances.

_**Kagome's Room**_

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Sango, seeing her sit on the bed, a towel wrapped around her.

Kagome stiffened and quickly wiped any sign of tears from her face. She sniffed,

"Fine."

"What's wrong?" asked Rin, sitting in front of her.

Sango sat beside her, "You can tell us."

"It's just," sniffed Kagome, blinking back tears, "I wanted our first time to be special. Now it was ruined! All thanks to Naraku."

Sango rubbed Kagome's back, "It's okay, Kagome. You can take out all your rage when we fight."

"I doubt I'll be able too." sighed Kagome, standing.

At first Rin and Sango were confused. Then they gasped. Kagome put on a black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. Rin hugged Kagome,

"I'm sure you're not."

"Who knows." shrugged Kagome. "Time will tell."

There was a knock on the door. Sango stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and signaled for Rin to follow her out. They waved at Kagome, then left. Kagome looked at the door confused, until Inuyasha walked in.

She hugged her towel to her,

"Something wrong Inuyasha?"

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha, leaning against the door.

Kagome pushed her wet bangs from her face, "I'm fine."

"You were crying."

She looked down at her hand, "Yeah but not the because of the reason you think."

"Then what's the reason?" he asked.

She sighed, "I wanted…our first time…to be special."

He pulled forward walked over to her. Inuyasha knelt in front of her, inches from her face. Their bangs mixed together as he kissed her. Inuyasha smirked,

"Kagome, no matter what…I'm still glad you're my mate. Rather we were in our right state of mind or not."

"I am too but-

He kissed her to stop her from talking, "They'll be other times."

Kagome smiled when he smirked. She wrapped one arm around him, the other holding the towel. Inuyasha sat beside her, and kissed her on the shoulder. Kagome shivered and he smirked. Inuyasha pulled away and pecked her on the lips,

"We're still trying to figure out what Naraku's planning."

"I'm coming." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed her for a few minutes, then left. She let out a long sigh, then got dressed.

_**With The Others**_

All the adults nodded. As if they all shared the same thought. Kagome looked at their faces, all on her. She blinked,

"What is it?"

"You won't be in the war Kagome." spoke Sayuri.

Kagome crossed her arms, "I sort of figured that."

"We think we know what he's planning." sighed Kazuya. "You'll need to be protected."

Once again all the adults nodded. Kagome ran her hand threw her hair and sighed as she thought,

"_Naraku…you'll pay for this._"

**I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in two days! My internet shut down! **


	10. Expected News And The War

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Silence Is Golden

Chapter Ten: Expected News And The War

--

A month had passed since that day. It was another rainy day. Kagome was sitting against the door to her bathroom. This was like her millionth time puking that day. Not only that, she'd felt so weak.

Inuyasha kept asking her what was wrong, she finally got to the point she started screaming at him. Now she felt guilty because he was only worried about his mate. Kagome put her face in her hands. She heard the door to her room open. There were footsteps then a knock on the door.

Sango called quietly,

"Kagome, are you alright?'

Kagome pushed herself up, and opened the door,

"Yeah, just need a nape, and I'll be fine."

She walked over to her bed and fell face first onto it. Sayuri, Izayoi, and Rin walked in. Sayuri sat beside Kagome,

"How have you been feeling Kagome?"

"Like crap." grumbled Kagome, stifling a yawn.

Sayuri sighed, "I knew it."

"She's pregnant?" asked Rin, wide eyed.

Sayuri nodded while rubbing Kagome's now stiff back. She looked up at her mother,

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," nodded Sayuri, "we knew this is what Naraku was planning. He's trying to kill you, because if you die…along with the pup. Inuyasha will go on a rampage. Basically in the open to die."

Kagome sighed, "I knew that was it. Did you tell Inuyasha your theory?"

"Yes." nodded Izayoi. "He can sense if you're pregnant. That's why he kept asking if you were alright."

Kagome groaned, "I yelled at him. I didn't mean too."

"It's okay, we told him you're going to be doing that more often." smiled Izayoi.

Rin stood, "We'll let you guys talk. I'll go get him."

"I'll come check on you later." smiled Sayuri, standing.

They left. A while later Inuyasha entered the room. Kagome reached out for him and he walked over. When he sat down, Kagome sat in his lap, and hugged him She mumbled into his chest,

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright." smirked Inuyasha.

She sighed, "So I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah."

Kagome smiled, "I'm happy."

"So am I." replied Inuyasha.

Kagome stifled another yawn, and laid her head on his shoulder. He whispered into her ear,

"Get some sleep Kagome."

He laid down and pulled her to his chest. Putting the covers over them. Kagome turned toward him and yawned out,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. Kagome soon fell into a profound sleep.

_**Night Fall**_

"In nine months, the battle will take place." announced Inu Taisho.

Inuyasha asked, "What is he exactly planning?"

"We'll have to wait and see." sighed Miroku.

They all just nodded.

_**With Naraku**_

"She is?" asked Naraku, leaning into his seat, in the dim lit room.

A woman nodded, "Indeed."

"What shall I do to support this plan?" asked Naraku.

The woman looked up at him, "Take it from them. Take 'them' from him? It'll make his anger even more delicious."

"Tell me wench," smirked Naraku, "how are you so sure this will kill him more slowly?"

She spat at him, "Do you believe I am lying?"

"Of course not." chuckled Naraku.

The woman smiled, "Then the plan will go really well."

"You will receive your reward…after the ordeal has passed." smiled Naraku.

The woman smiled back. She had long blood red hair and crimson eyes. Young and beautiful. The woman looked to be thinking and asked,

"Would it bother you if we changed a bit of the plans?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow.

**Please Review! Sorry so short! **


	11. Nightmares

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Silence Is Golden

Chapter Eleven: Nightmares

--

"_I'm not leaving!" yelled Kagome, from her spot on the edge a cliff, holding a bundle tightly to her._

_Inuyasha growled, "Kagome! Stop being so damn stubborn!"_

"_Inuyasha!" sobbed out Kagome. "I don't want to lose you! I can't live without you!"_

_ Inuyasha walked up to her, pulled her to her feet, and pulled her into his chest, not to rough though. He looked down at her,_

"_You're not going to lose me."_

"_How can you say that." sniffed Kagome, searching his slightly red eyes._

_He pushed her wet bangs from her face, "I'm trying to protect you Kagome. Please listen to me."_

_ Inuyasha lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome whimpered as she kissed him back. After a while, he pulled away, and lowered to the buddle in her arms. He kissed the forehead of their pup. Kagome swallowed a sob that wanted to escape her._

_ He looked into her eyes,_

"_If I don't make it…live a happy life Kagome. I love you."_

"_Inuyasha!" sobbed out Kagome when he took off running._

_ Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed as pain shot threw her body. It was beginning to rain and she needed to get into shelter. She stood and walked over to the edge of the cliff. Kagome jumped from rock to rock until she reached the bottom. She took one more look at the top of the cliff before taking off into the forest._

_ Tree branches sliced her cheek as she ran. She hugged her pup to her chest, tears mixed with the blood that rolled down her cheek. There was a loud chuckling sound that cut threw the forests darkness like a knife._

_ Soon as she blinked, she ran right into Naraku. Kagome fell back and screamed when he pulled out his sword. She held her pup to her chest and began to sob._

"NO!" screamed Kagome, shooting up from her traumatizing dream.

Inuyasha was holding her, "Kagome, wake up."

She turned her head into his bare chest and cried. Inuyasha hugged her tightly to him. In a protecting way. Soon she calmed down. He asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Please tell me it was just a dream…it'll never happen." pleaded Kagome, looking up into his concerned amber eyes.

He wiped her tears away, "Kagome what's wrong?"

"I had a horrible dream."

Inuyasha asked, "What happened?"

"It began with me and you on this cliff. I guess you were telling me to run away." explained Kagome. "We started arguing the-

He kissed her to stop her from talking, "It was just a dream, Kagome, it'll never happen."

"But Inuyasha-

He put his index finger over her lips, "Shh…I promise it'll never happen."

"How can you-

Inuyasha kissed her twice and she sighed. Kagome looked up at him,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he smirked. "Go back to sleep."

Kagome nodded and laid down. She had her back to him. Kagome relaxed when he wrapped his arms around her, and buried his head into the nape of her neck. He kissed her mark and she relaxed so much she was dozing off again.

She didn't have that dream again…well not until the next night of course. Inuyasha wasn't there to comfort her though. He was training, and she was stuck in her room. Resting. Kagome swore this dream was going to literally drive insane.

_**Eight Months Later**_

"How many wench?"

She glared, "Thousands, and would you call me by my name? It's Ella, remember? Bastard?"

He ignored her as Kagura walked in. She looked at Ella then Naraku,

"Was I interrupting something?"

Naraku stood. Ella skipped over to Naraku,

"Remember our change in plans? Only a couple more weeks."

"Kagura, prepare the demons, this will indeed be entertaining." smirked Naraku.

Kagura looked at him bored, tapping her fan to her chin,

"We still have three weeks Naraku."

"Kagura," started Naraku, smiling sinisterly, "are you going to not do what I said."

Kagura looked at Ella, "No."

"Then do as I say."

Kagura turned and left the room, giving Ella a last suspicious look. Ella looked at her retreating place, shrugged, then smiled,

"So when are you going to get my treat."

"The day of the war." he answered, leaving the room.

Ella followed, "She'd had them by then. The plan was to kidn-

"I know what the plan was," interrupted Naraku, "I never said I was going to follow it."

She glared, "What are you going to do then! When she has that pup, her mate is not going to leave her side."

Kanna was at the entrance of the castle. The mirror showing a scene. Ella stopped in front of her and watched. She blinked in utter shock,

"Is this accurate."

"This is the future." answered Kanna, looking at her with cold eyes.

Ella shivered from her gaze, "Eh…thanks. I see what you meant now Naraku."

When she looked around he was nowhere to be seen. Ella glared. Kanna, whom had grown over time, walked up to Ella. She was the same height as Ella. She spoke in a calm, dead-cold voice,

"I know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?" glared Ella, stepping back from her.

Kanna's eyes flickered, "You're falling in love with Naraku."

Ella paled but glared at Kanna,

"I don't know what you're talking about! Get out of my way!"

Kanna's mirror flashed, showing a past scene. Ella blushed when she saw herself and Naraku. Kissing. Ella shook her head,

"You're mirror is obviously broken. I'd never-

"Do not lie to me." interrupted Kanna, stepping closer to her. "If I were you, I'd run while I still had the chance. He's just using you. After his work is succeeded, he'll kill you, and Kagome's pup." informed Kanna. "I never predict wrong."

Ella laughed and pushed Kanna back roughly, "You're clearly to loyal to Naraku. You're insane, maybe even in love. Isn't he like your father or brother? That's sick if you tell me."

Kanna grabbed Ella around the neck and smashed her into the wall behind her. She leaned closer to her and spoke in a low voice, that sounded almost like a growl,

"Don't intimidate me. He's done it more times then you can count. I'm only trying to spare you, but if you want to be foolish. I won't bother."

Kanna finally let go and Ella slid down to the floor, panting and rubbing her bruised neck. A feminine voice came from outside,

"Kanna!"

"I won't listen to you." struggled Ella, her voice hoarse.

Kanna looked at her impassively, "You've been warned."

She disappeared into the darkness that was outside. Ella pulled herself up and looked down the hall. She scoffed and walked out into the horrible weather.

_**At The Castle**_

"Is that the best you can little brother?" asked Sesshomaru as he dodged Inuyasha's fist.

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up!"

Sesshomaru dodged all his direct attacks. When he dodged Inuyasha's fist the last time, he ducked then grabbed his wrist with both his hand. He simply stood and flung him away. Inuyasha fell over, breathing heavily.

InuTaisho ran his hand over his face in frustration. Izayoi had her hands over her eyes. She finally peeked threw them and asked,

"Is he alive?"

"Barely." answered Sesshomaru, flipping his bangs out his face, not a scar on him.

Sayuri's voice came, "Any progress?"

"Does it look like any progress?" asked Sesshomaru, crossing his arms, and looking at his half brother with disgust.

Inuyasha struggled to stand, "Would'cha just shut up."

"You talk big, Inuyasha, but in action you're worthless." insulted Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up!"

"Make me." pressured Sesshomaru, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his side. "It won't be my fault when your half breed pup is killed inside your mate."

Inuyasha growled, his eyes going red. He charged toward Sesshomaru, demon speed. Sesshomaru dodged his fist, but barely missed his leg that came swinging out of nowhere. Izayoi closed her eyes again.

Sesshomaru was smirking. That was a bad sign. InuTaisho sighed heavily,

"That's enough you two."

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha around the neck and slammed him into the ground. He smirked down at his brother. He stood and walked inside the castle. Inuyasha glared at the sky, grumbling. Haku grinned widely,

"With his demon side, he should be able to fight ten times faster."

"Yeah." agreed InuTaisho.

Inuyasha pushed himself up and stomped into the castle. When get got upstairs, he laid beside the sleeping Kagome, and buried his face in her shoulder. Kagome stirred and mumbled,

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer, and she opened her eyes. Kagome rubbed his ears. Inuyasha sighed in pleasure. Kagome laughed,

"Jeez Inuyasha…you stink."

"So." he grumbled, whom couldn't help but smirk when she laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "So…you need to get away from me and clean yourself up."

"Kagome." complained Inuyasha.

She sat up, her hair falling over her shoulders, "How was-

"Don't ask." he cut her off, standing up and heading for the bathroom.

She asked, "Sesshomaru rough on you again?"

"Ugh!" groaned Inuyasha, closing the door.

Kagome laughed and placed her hand on her plump stomach. She wiped sweat from her head, good thing Inuyasha didn't notice. That dream just kept repeating, never finishing. After a while, Inuyasha came back out. Smelling fresh.

He plopped beside her. Kagome laid her head on chest. He kissed her head and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." she lied.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled to reassure him. He frowned,

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." mumbled Kagome, looking down at her hand.

Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I," started Kagome, trying to think of something, "I'm just worried about the war and everything."

He rolled his eyes, "I already told you Kagome…it's going to be a piece of cake."

"Right." nodded Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin gently and made her look up. He looked into her eyes,

"I promise nothing will happen to you or the pup."

"I know." smiled Kagome, wishing he'd stop making promises.

He leaned closer and kissed her.

Kanna sat before Naraku, the mirror showing him the present scene. Naraku laughed,

"He's gotten to soft. This battle indeed 'will' be entertaining."

"Look at her stomach!" mused Ella, sitting on the leg of Naraku's chair. "It's HUGE!"

Naraku smirked, "What waste it'll be when the pup is dead."

"Naraku." glared Ella.

He smiled innocently, still looking at the mirror, "There's no doubt Lord Sesshomaru will be there. His weakness is his daughter…Rin, was it?"

"Yep." nodded Ella, beating Kanna to the punch of answering.

Kanna looked at Ella then into Naraku's eyes. He smirked,

"If we kill the girl, he'll be to weak to fight."

"What about their father?" asked Ella, sliding off the leg to sit in Naraku's lap, smiling over at Kanna.

Naraku laughed, "I have plans for them. The demons do need a treat."

"You have all this planned don't you?" asked Ella, putting her hand on his cheek.

Something strange flashed in his eyes and his smirk-if possible-widened. Kanna stood,

"I'll tend to the demons."

Naraku didn't acknowledge her. Kanna clenched onto the mirror so hard, as she went down the hall, the edges cracked. Kagura leaned against the wall,

"What are you planning Kanna?"

"Follow me." replied Kanna, walking out the door. "We shall be free soon enough."

Kagura looked at Kanna with confused eyes, but took out a feather and threw it into the air. Kanna and herself heading to a far off village.

**Please Review!!**


	12. Activation

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Silence Is Golden

Chapter Twelve: Activation

--

Loud crying was heard down the hall of the castle, Kagome was laid on the bed, still panting from giving birth to her pup. Sayuri spoke clearly excited,

"It's a boy."

"You did a great job Kagome." smiled Izayoi, helping Sayuri tend to the pup.

Kagome's breathing soon steadied and she looked up at Inuyasha. He smirked down at her. He wiped the sweat from her forehead with a cloth, and whispered,

"I love you."

Kagome smiled, not able to speak because of her exhaustion. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha smoothed back her wet hair, watching as Izayoi and Sayuri cooed over the pup. He rolled his eyes. Sayuri walked over to Inuyasha,

"He looks so much like you Inuyasha."

The pup had long silver hair, with silver dog ears, and black tips. His eyes were a smooth dust-like grayish silver color. A hint of gold in them. Sayuri placed him in Inuyasha's arms. Sango and Rin's head peeked in from the door.

Sayuri laughed and signaled for them to come in. They walked over. Both their eyes began to glow when they saw the pup. Rin asked,

"Can I hold him? Can I? Can I?"

"Sure." smirked Inuyasha, placing him in Rin's arms.

She asked, "What are you guys going to call him?"

"I'm going to let Kagome choose." shrugged Inuyasha, looking down at Kagome.

Rin nodded, but chirped, "He's going to sleep! He's so cute!"

"Come on! It's my turn to hold him!" complained Sango.

Rin pouted as she placed him in her arms. Kagome stirred a bit, she cracked open her eyes and groaned,

"Jeez you two…"

"Sorry Kagome," smiled Rin, "he's so cute though."

Sayuri stood, "Come on you two, Kagome needs her rest."

"I agree." spoke Izayoi, standing from her spot on the bed.

Sango pouted as she put the pup in Inuyasha's arms. They left and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha,

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah," smiled Inuyasha, softness sparkling in his eyes, "he's perfect…do you have a name?"

Kagome smiled tiredly, "What about Hayate?"

"Perfect." smirked Inuyasha, kissing Kagome. "Get some sleep."

She didn't argue and once again fell into a deep sleep.

_**Far Off Village**_

"Is that all you want me to do?" asked a woman.

Kagura asked, "Can you do it?"

"Of course." she replied, looking at Kagura and Kanna with a calm face.

Kanna looked into the woman's grey eyes, "You know him…know them?"

"I do." replied the woman, her eyes flickered with pain. "So…what has come over the half breed?"

Kagura played with her fan as she answered, "He's mated to the wolf-girl…Kagome, I think it was. She just had his son."

"What!" bellowed the woman, glaring over at Kagura. "This must be a lie."

Kagura looked amused, "It isn't."

Her hands clenched into a fist. Kanna asked,

"Were you secretly his lover?"

"I suppose you can say that." frowned the woman, disgusted. "He said he loved me. Even after he promised that wench he didn't mean to kiss me…he still came to see me."

Kagura smirked, "I assume he never did any love related things with you though. Am I right?"

"When shall I arrive for the war?" asked the woman, ignoring the question from Kagura.

Kagura laughed, "We'll send notice. Don't you worry."

"Do we have your word?" asked Kanna.

She nodded, "You do."

"Then we'll see you." replied Kagura, standing. "We're leaving Kanna."

Kanna walked out the hut, Kagura followed.

_**A Month And A Half Later-December**_

"Stop complaining." laughed Kagome. "You're the one who _wanted_ to train."

Inuyasha rubbed his bruised cheek, "He didn't have to get so defensive."

"What happened anyway?" asked Kagome, smiling down at Hayate.

Inuyasha continued to caress his cheek as he explained,

"I was just joking. I said he was so weak I wouldn't be surprised if Rin was killed during the war."

"Inuyasha!" gaped Kagome.

He shrugged, "It was worth it though. You should've seen his face!"

"You're impossible!" laughed Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked but winced, "Damn Sesshomaru."

"Serves you right." giggled Kagome, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

There was a knock at the door. Inuyasha stood with a grunt and walked over to the door. When he opened it, it slammed into his face. Inuyasha's head bobbed as his vision hazed over then fell back. Kagome gasped.

The door opened and there stood Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed and shook her head. He flashed a pleased look at Kagome before walking off. Kagome ran her free hand over her face. Inuyasha babbled stupidly on the floor,

"Look at the pretty stars Kagome."

She busted out laughing while shaking her head.

**Please Review! Sorry so short! **


	13. Backfired

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Silence Is Golden

Chapter Thirteen: Backfired

--

Kagome shook in her sleep, sweat fell down her face. Beside her Inuyasha was peacefully sleep, that is until there was a loud knock on the door. Hayate began to whimper which soon turned into a cry. Inuyasha sat up, and rubbed at his eyes. He looked over at Kagome, and shook her lightly,

"Kagome, Kagome are you alright?"

She jumped awake and looked around. There was another loud knock on the door. Kagome just nodded to him. He stood and stalked over tot eh door. Inuyasha opened it to come face to face with a serious looking InuTaisho. He looked over at Kagome then back to him,

"It's happening."

Kagome picked up Hayate, rocking him gently. She walked over to Inuyasha and InuTaisho,

"What's wrong? What's happening?"

"The war." replied InuTaisho.

Kagome paled and repeated what he said, "T.the war?"

"I'll be out in a minute." hissed Inuyasha.

InuTaisho nodded and sprinted down the hall. Inuyasha turned to Kagome,

"I have to get you away from here."

"Inuyasha, no, I can't leave you alone." replied Kagome quickly.

He wiped the sweat from her forehead, "What's wrong?"

"I knew this was going to happen." whispered Kagome, tears threatening to fall.

Inuyasha walked over to the wardrobe and took out a black heavy cloak. He put it around Kagome, and if covered her completely. Hayate warm in her arms. Kagome let few of her tears fall,

"What are you doing?"

"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha, wiping her tears. "the plan was to take you to the cliff. Izayoi will already be at the village waiting for you."

Kagome shook her head, "No, Inuyasha, no! This is what exactly happened in my dream!"

"We can't talk now Kagome, we have to go." argued Inuyasha. "Follow me."

They left their room, down the dark halls, and out the back doors of the castle. In the village they could hear screaming. A drizzle fell from the dark skies. Kagome hugged Hayate to her, and followed Inuyasha into the forest.

_**At The Cliff**_

"Got it Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, looking back at her.

Kagome was shaking her head, "Inuyasha…this is my-

"Kagome, we don't have time to talk about your dream. I have to hurry and get back to the others." grunted Inuyasha, moving her to the edge of the short cliff.

She swallowed a sob, "Inuyasha, please."

"Kagome, I can't fight and protect you at the same time." sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "I'm not leaving!"

"Kagome! Stop being so damn stubborn!" growled Inuyasha.

Kagome sobbed, "Inuyasha! I don't want you lose you! I can't live without you!"

Inuyasha walked up to her, pulled her to her feet, and pulled her into his chest, not to rough though. He looked down at her,

"You're not going to lose me."

"How can you say that." sniffed Kagome, searching his slightly red eyes.

He pushed her wet bangs from her face, "I'm trying to protect you Kagome. Please listen to me."

Inuyasha lowered his head to her's and kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome whimpered as she kissed him back. After a while, he pulled away, and lowered to the buddle in her arms. He kissed the forehead of their pup. Kagome swallowed a sob that wanted to escape her.

He looked into her eyes,

"If I don't make it…live a happy life Kagome. I love you."

"Inuyasha!" sobbed out Kagome when he took off running.

And Soon as Kagome fell to her knees sobbing, she knew this was her dream. This was what exactly happened! She hugged Hayate to her as she stood. Kagome looked at the forest that beckoned for her to come. Instead of jumping off the cliff she went running down the path.

Kagome stumbled a few times, but never fell. She got a bad feeling in her stomach. Kagome stopped soon as she got the entrance path of the village. Instead of following the path, she went into the trees. Where no path waited for her.

She used her instincts to find the village.

_**Close To The Village**_

She was to close to the village, and the closer she got. The sicker she felt. Kagome sensed something behind her, and skid to a stop. Kagome ducked. A knife stabbed into the tree ahead of her.

Kagome looked behind her to see Naraku, smirking down at her. She pushed herself up and took off running again. The branches sliced her cheek, her tears mixed with the blood. No matter what she did, the same fate came onto her. Kagome gasped when she pumped into something and fell back.

She heard Hayate whimper, and she hugged him closer to her. Naraku chuckled and pulled out his sword. Kagome held in her scream and looked away. A feminine voice came when the knife touched Kagome's neck,

"Naraku! Have you forgotten your words to me!?"

The sword was removed from her neck, and Kagome looked up. He laughed and dropped it to the ground Also kicking it from her so she wouldn't try anything funny. Kagome squeaked when Naraku yanked her to her feet by her hair. He sneered in her ear,

"Try to run off and I won't hesitate to kill you and your half breed of a son."

"Come on Naraku! The sweetie is going to get sick in this weather." chirped the feminine voice.

Kagome followed them down the pathway. She had to think of something and fast; for Hayate's safety. Her eyes went silver as she thought,

"Wolves can contact with one another. The real formed wolves…I have to be face-to-face with them. I GOT IT!"

Kagome's eyes flashed from hazel to silver several times. The girl looked back at Kagome with suspicious eyes. Kagome kept her eyes on the ground. Finally, the flickering stopped at silver and she smirked.

_**Battle Field**_

"Bastard!" spat Inuyasha, swinging his sword, killing all he demons in his path.

He pushed his wet bangs from his face. The earth shook as everyone fought. Sayuri just left to the village to join Kagome and Izayoi. Something kept turning in his stomach. Inuyasha sensed something behind him and spun around fast.

He was about to be stabbed by a huge demon. Before he could kill him bright blue light killed it. Inuyasha blinked,

"Heh!" came a masculine voice. "Just as I thought, dog boy, you haven't changed…never paying attention."

Inuyasha growled, "What are YOU doing here!"

"A request from Kagome." frowned the wolf boy before him.

Inuyasha glared at his rival, "What are you talking about Kouga?"

"If you didn't know, wolves can communicate with one another. Of course not with the-whatever-the point is she's been kidnapped by Naraku. No thanks to you." glared Kouga.

Inuyasha paled, "How!"

"You wouldn't listen to her-she told me-so now I'm here to kick you ass." explained Kouga.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed, "I don't have time to fight someone I've already beat. I have to go find Kagome."

"First off, the only way you beat me long ago was because I was injured. Second off, you don't even time to listen to your own mate." retorted Kouga.

He didn't respond to that, because he knew he was right. When Kouga got no response he went on,

"Anyway, we can't go look for her until we talk to Kazuya."

"Kouga-" growled Inuyasha.

Kouga interrupted, "Yeah, yeah yah mangy mutt. As mush as I 'still' love Kagome. I'm already mated. Lets stop talking and find Kazuya, or would you rather me kick your ass?"

Inuyasha pinned his lip together, sheathed his sword, and grumbled,

"Let's go."

"Ladies first." replied Kouga, with a smug face.

Inuyasha glared at him then took off toward Kazuya's scent.

_**At The Castle**_

"No." growled Kagome holding Hayate close to her.

Ella laughed, "I'm not going to hurt him. I just want to hold him."

"You're not touching him." growled Kagome, louder, "so BACK OFF!"

Ella smirked, "Fine…kill the half breed pup."

"No! No!" screamed Kagome, she hesitated, tears burned her eyes, and placed Hayate in her arms.

Ella smirked, "See I'm not hurting him."

Kagome swallowed back a sob. Ella rocked Hayate gently in her arms. A smug look on her face. Kagome knew she was planning something, and took a step forward. Ella stepped back,

"I have what I want. Do what you must with her!"

Kagome was grabbed roughly by two strong demons. She screamed out loud and inside her head,

"LET GO OF ME! GIVE ME HAYATE! LET GO!"

Ella laughed loudly and walked away. Soon as Kagome began to transform-plus the voice in her head began to ask questions-she was hit hard on the head. Knocked unconscious. The last thing she saw was Naraku, walking toward her, smirking.

_**With The Others; before Hayate was taken…**_

"S.she's what?" asked Kazuya; swiping his sword and looking at Kouga.

Kouga glanced at Inuyasha then back to Kazuya,

"Kagome tried to tell her "mate" her she had a dream similar to the event that was happening. Still; he made her leave on her own. She took a different route."

"I didn't-"

Kazuya caught him off, "You wouldn't listen?"

"I-" spoke Inuyasha, all the sudden his mouth went dry when he saw Kazuya's eyes flashed with disappoint and anger.

Kouga's face-at first-was amused. Which turned to shock then anger. Kazuya asked,

"What's wrong with you Kouga?"

"Someone took Hayate, I think-whoa, Kagome slow down!"

Kouga was staring off into the forest, with a pale look on his face. He looked like he was yelling in his head. Kouga snapped a look at Inuyasha then Kazuya,

"When have to find her now! She's not saying anything!"

Inuyasha got serious, "Let's go!"

"You go ahead, I'll alert Sesshomaru and the others." spoke Kazuya, then hurrying off.

**Please Reviews!**


	14. Was There A Hidden Love?

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Silence Is Golden

Chapter Fourteen: Was There A Hidden Love?

--

Kagome opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. Her head was throbbing from when she was hit there. Kouga's voice was the first thing she head when she woke,

"_Kagome are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Kouga." thought Kagome._

_He asked, "Where are you?"_

"_His castle, on the northern cliff's. Can't miss it. If not, it's probably because of the barrier." thought Kagome._

_He asked, "Hayate?"_

"_S. she took him from me." _

With that thought, she knew something was wrong. Kagome got up and ran to the door. Which she could see with her wolf eyes. She opened the door to come face-to-face with Naraku. Kagome spat,

"Get out of my way…give me my son you bastard!"

"Don't be in such a hurry." smirked Naraku, stepping up to her, closing the door behind him.

Kagome glared, "What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a long time now." smirked Naraku, grabbing her chin.

Kagome felt all her strength leave her, like she was being controlled. This happened as she looked into her eyes. Her consciousness was slipping, she was being taken over by darkness. Only a bit of her there, enough to talk to Kouga. Naraku captured Kagome's lips and smirked when she kissed back.

Kagome screamed in her head,

"_Kouga if you don't get here fast…something really horrible is going to happen._"

"_What is that bastard doing to you?" he growled._

Kagome wanted to cry, _"He's kissing me. I can't stop myself from kissing back…it's like he's taken over my body."_

"We're on our way Kagome."

_**With Kouga and Naraku**_

"We need to pick up the pace!" yelled Kouga, his speed going ten times faster than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha asked, "What's going on?"

"All you need to know for now is that we need to get there fast." yelled Kouga, seeing a clearing, knowing it was the castle under a barrier.

A arrow zoomed past them and hit the barrier. Inuyasha skid to a stop and whipped his head around to see Kikyo. His eyes widened,

"This can't be happening to me."

"Inuyasha! We don't have time to find out why she's even here!" yelled Kouga, kicking the door of the castle open, and kicking the guards asses.

Kikyo smiled and he shook his head, and followed Kouga. She took her time entering the castle.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still forced into kissing Kouga. She was trying to hard to pull away but the more she tried, the more she was all over him. Her hand rested on his neck. Kagome felt her heart pounding hard, as though something was happening to it. At that moment a vision came in her head:

"_Inuyasha!" called Kagome. "Where'd you go!"_

_Ten-year old Kagome walked around in the forest. It was almost night fall. Something shuffled behind and she spun around so fast she fell on her butt. Over her stood a boy with long raven hair, blood crimson eyes. _

_He had a gash on his left cheek as he looked down at her coldly. Kagome swallowed loudly,_

"_Who are you? Why are you in my father's woods?"_

"_I don't care." he replied. _

_Kagome pulled herself up, dusting off the dirt, "Well…I do. So leave."_

_ He looked at her with a face she didn't get. Kagome raised a eyebrow,_

"_You really creeping me out, stop looking at me."_

"_Kagome!" called Inuyasha._

_He smiled, "I'm Naraku."_

"_Uh…Kagome." replied Kagome. "What happened to your face? Why are you alone?"_

_He replied, "I've always been alone."_

"_Oh well…maybe we can be friends." smiled Kagome, sticking out her hand._

_ He grabbed it, and let it linger there. Inuyasha finally showed up,_

"_Who are you? Kagome, what are you doing?"_

"_He's here by himself Inuyasha." answered Kagome, taking her hand back. "We should take him to my dad."_

_Inuyasha glared, "I'm not taking him anywhere."_

"_Stop being so mean Inuyasha." pouted Kagome._

_Naraku frowned, "I won't be needing your help, half-breed."_

"_Hey! Don't call him that!" yelled Kagome, hugging Inuyasha's arms. "You'll hurt his feelings."_

_Naraku glared into Inuyasha's eyes, "You won't interfere."_

"_What are you doing about you idiot?" asked Inuyasha, beginning to growl._

_ Naraku looked at Kagome then at Inuyasha, his eyes flashed. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, _

"_Let's go…I don't like him."_

_ He glared at Naraku, clenched onto Kagome's hand, then led her out the forest. As he pulled her along Kagome looked back and into his empty crimson eyes. He looked back into hers. She turned back around and looked at Inuyasha, she then squeezed her eyes closed._

At the end of that flashback, she really wanted to get away from him. Was he crazy or what? What was he doing to her. She didn't like this feeling she was having. Where had this hidden feeling coming from.

She hadn't realized he'd pulled away. When she looked into her eyes, she saw that same boy from the flashback. He smirked, and turned toward the door. There stood a wide-eyed Inuyasha. While she had that vision she hadn't realized they'd been talking and she had kissed him.

Inuyasha asked,

"What did you do to her?"

"He did nothing to me." answered Kagome, not on her own will.

Naraku smirked, "On our first encounter…lets just say I felt a connection with her."

"Kagome, knock out of it." yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome yearned to be in Inuyasha's arms, why was this happening to her? Before her zombie self could say anything, a loud scream was heard. Kagome felt the control end, and she pushed Naraku away from herself. He hit the wall behind him but quickly claimed his composure. Kagome glared,

"Stay away from me! I don't know what you did to me, but I'll never be in love with you."

"Heh," laughed Naraku, "do you not see I didn't make you kiss me."

Kagome yelled, "Yes you did."

"What was that scream?" asked Kouga, looking back then pausing.

Kagome stammered, "K. kikyo?"

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha, Hayate in one arm. Kagome sprinted over to Kikyo, and took Hayate from her. Kikyo looked at Naraku,

"Shall I do the pleasure in killing them?"

"I didn't expect this." smirked Naraku, as she walked over beside.

Kagome yelled, "Kikyo…you can't do this!"

"Of course I can." smirked Kikyo, looking at Inuyasha, setting up her bow and arrow.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and Hayate. Kouga got in a ready position. She aims it at Inuyasha, smiles, then she skids to the far right, and shots it at Naraku. There was a bright light and Naraku was staggering back. Clenching onto the arrow in his heart.

Naraku looked at Kagome, falling to his knees, then turned toward Kikyo. Her hand was glowing blue, when she balled it into a fist, he took a sharp breath and fell forward. He disappeared. Kagome looked at Kikyo in shock. She whispered,

"Just doing my job…and for you Inuyasha, I'll pretend what you said…never happened."

She put her stuff away and walked out the room. Kagome looked down Hayate. His face had dried tears on it. Kagome spoke with a shaky voice,

"We need to go, now."

_**Later: Nightfall**_

The war ended, everything was quiet now. Kagome was checking Hayate after she fed him, and after she bathed him. She examined him carefully. Kagome gasped when she found a symbol on his back. It was a Celtic cross. Was Ella celtic or something and why did she put this on Hayate.

Kagome put her hand on it and sensed nothing. She was claiming him. That was until she died. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. The door opened as she put the sleeping Hayate's shirt on. Inuyasha's voice came,

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but you might want to look at this." replied Kagome, lifting Hayate's shirt and showing the symbol.

He asked, "Will it wash off?"

"No, it's permanent." sighed Kagome, pulling his shirt back down and holding him in her arms.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, wrapping his arm around her and Hayate. He whispered,

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Kagome."

"It's okay." smiled Kagome. "Everyone knows you're stubborn."

He frowned, almost looking like he was pouting. Kagome giggled and kissed his jaw. Inuyasha looked down at her and lowered his head to hers. Capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Inuyasha whispered,

"It's over."

"I know." smiled Kagome. "I love you."

He smirked. "I love you both."

And with that said, they knew their life would be easier. No more worries. The door to their room swung open and Rin peeked inside,

"Hey guys, InuTaisho wants to make a speech."

"Aw man." grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed and stood, "Come on."

She walked to the door, stopped and looked back at him. Kagome smiled at his soft eyes, shook her head, and walked out. Inuyasha stood and smirked remembering when he'd kidnapped her and she wouldn't speak. If she had, before he made her, they ay not have been where they are today,

"Silence is golden."

**The End! Shessh! I thought I would NEVER finish one of this stories! Now sequel, or eplouge. That was THE END!! Now please review! Bye!**


End file.
